Ink
by GinHermi
Summary: In the midst of a breaking morning, Ron notices a dragon tattoo on the small of his wife's back. Little does he know that the tattoo signifies that she belongs to another and that it will take both of them onto an unexpected & dangerous journey. DMHG
1. Branded Secret

**Note 1: I can't believe I actually wrote what follows at…2:05 am. I really should have been in bed, or studying for the SAT, but I mean really I became obsessed with Dramiones at the time and I couldn't ignore my itching to write this one. It seems dark or something. I think I'll call it…Ink. Yes Ink seems the proper title. So here it goes…Ink written at 2:08 am on June 1st, 2008.**

**Note 2: Yes I know the note above is ridiculous...feel free to laugh. Anyway, not a completely new idea, but it was just something that came up at 2 am last summer before my SAT...how I didn't fall asleep during it I'll never know. And just so you know I was watching something about tattoos at the time. R&R! Hope you enjoy this first part!**

**-----~0~-----**

Chapter One: Branded Secret

It had been a few years since they had been married and now for the first time had he noticed the tattoo on the small of her back. It was early morning and she had just fallen asleep. They had been out on the town and then, as any young married couple, to bed. Now she lay resting, with her face gently planted on the pillow and eyes serenely closed. Her hair was draped over her back and barely touched the small of her back…that's when he noticed it. It was strange for him to learn that there was something about his wife that he did not know. He thought it must be new, because he had never seen it before, but maybe he was just imagining it.

The tattoo was rather on the small side, but still visibly comprehensible. Tattooed on Hermione's back was a black dragon. It wasn't completely black, but merely outlined in the color. It rather looked like the dragons one would see in Asian fabrics used for kimonos and such, but inside the dragons belly there were words written in, which he couldn't understand. Its intricate patterns, aside from that of the words, formed what looked like scales on the inside and Ronald came to admire the beauty of the tattoo. He didn't like his wife keeping secrets from him, but he could admit that this lovely piece of artwork, one that was carved into his wife's body, was a sight to be seen.

Ron woke Hermione up with a gentle nudge on her side. She turned around and looked at him. She then realized that she wasn't wearing any clothing and put on her pajamas, she then asked with her voice thick from sleep. "What is it, Ron?" He once noticed that she never called him sweetie, darling or love, but got over it and thought it was nothing.

"Where did you get that tattoo that's on the small of your back?"

Hermione had been brushing her hair and when she heard him, she dropped the brush, without care, and looked back at him. "What are you talking about Ron? I don't have a tattoo."

"Yes that's what you want me to think. Tell me the truth 'Mione."

He wanted the truth, but she didn't want to give it. She had had the dragon tattoo for several years and she knew very well where, when and how she got it, as well knowing the person that branded themselves on her. Yes -branded themselves; just as she had branded herself on that person. It had been an act of love and the truth that he so craved to hear, told her that she still loved the person that drew the dragon on the small of her back. Just as he had drawn the dragon on the small of her back with his name on it, she had drawn an otter on his shoulder with her name on it…however the names were in Latin and the letters were scrambled and enchanted so that whenever they met the letters would place themselves to form the names. Something else these tattoos could do when they met was move around in any direction they felt like it. She remembered the time when her tattoo was still new and still roamed around her body dragging around the name of its maker…Draco.

-----~0~-----

**What will Hermione tell Ron? And how did she come to have that dragon tattoo on the small of her back? I don't know...okay maybe I do, but I'd have to update to show that. And to update I'd need to know that someone actually read this thing. And to know that I'd need at least a couple of reviews...so let me know.**

**Thanks for reading anyway, yours GinHermi**


	2. Forever Mine, Forever Inked

**A/N: I'm glad those of you who read and reviewed enjoyed this story. It might get a little dark in this chapter and the pair will be a tad, if not completely OOC. Also something within it will be vague, but I leave that so you can picture whatever you like. And to answer 18polo...I don't think I could be that cruel, of you know what I mean. So without further ado, here's chapter two. Ha that rhymed!**

**-----~0~-----**

Chapter Two: Forever Mine, Forever Inked

Hermione was well aware that it was their year anniversary and they had decided to meet on the Astronomy Tower for some time together, but she was taking care of her appearance for him. Draco didn't particularly mind if her hair was curly, because he loved her for what was inside, but looking good didn't hurt. She just got her hair to be neat and got it to curl only at its ends, which rested halfway down her back, and put on her make-up. She was dressed in a rather long black dress, which had a small v-cut on the front and was backless. The dress was slender and clung to her curves, which she knew would drive her beloved crazy. She put on some black stilettos, which made her a bit taller, and some chandelier earrings.

She walked, without being detected, all the way to the Tower, with her heels clicking on the floor. She ten reminisced about the fact that their blatant hatred was a way of hiding their true feelings. And once they had both gotten over their pride and their prejudices, and had admitted their feelings, the relationship had blossomed within its secrecy. When she reached the Tower, she was awed to see the man she loves was standing on one of the edges of the Tower, dressed in all black---just like she liked it. She laughed at the thought that they were both in the same color, and her laugh made him look back and meet her gaze. They looked at each other for a few minutes and then she walked towards him. He thought she looked stunning, almost like a goddess, and he knew that he couldn't love her more than he did at that moment.

When they were close enough so that their noses touched, he said: "I love you, and I will always love you."

"I love _you_, and I will always love you, my darling."-Hermione replied, after which, she and Draco shared a passionate kiss. They had been planning this ceremonial date for months, because they knew that they wouldn't be able to be together much longer, due to the war circumstances. Hermione had come across the old ceremony on one of her nights in the library and once she told Draco, they both agreed to go through with it. This night was going to be unforgettable for both of them, as long as they lived.

The ceremony was named, much to their jovial mood, _True Love's Pledge_. It consisted on bonding the souls of two lovers, much like matrimony, without having the affair to be public. They would have a piece of each other as long as they lived when the ceremony was completed. At first, the things they had to do seemed ridiculous, but after a while, they seemed just right. They had to give each other rings, just like an ordinary matrimony, drink a bit of each other's blood, brand themselves on their significant other and lastly consummate their love, all of this after doing three spells that would bond them forever.

When they broke from their embrace, they both went to the table that had all the things they needed. On this table lay, their rings, black ink, parchment and quills. They had to give each other vows like was normal and then do the first spell and that was exactly what they did. They held hands and locked gazes, and then Draco took a deep breath and started reciting the vows the ceremony needed them to say. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, pledge my eternal love and give my wretched soul to you, Hermione Jane Granger. All I give to you is yours for the taking and will remain yours even in death. I will remain yours in body, mind and soul, even if time, death, hatred, prejudices, blindness or darkness consumes us and we are forced to be apart. I will remain yours even if you marry another, for I know that you will remain faithful to me and our souls will forever be merged." Hermione smiled as he said these things and she repeated them, inversing the order of names.

Then they performed the first bonding spell. When they did, they felt part of their souls exit their bodies, at which they gasped, but then they felt relaxed when the bits of souls removed, where put in their lover's body. Hermione now had a bit of Draco's soul inside her, and he had a piece of her soul. After they did this they wrote down the same vows they had just said to each other on the parchment and left it there…so it could wait for the next part of the ceremony.

After they did this, Draco took the clean quill that lay on the table and said to her: "This might sting a bit." She looked at him with warm eyes and said: "I don't care." After which he took the clean quill and created a small slit on the side of her neck. Hermione winced at the sudden sting of the quill scratching her skin and a tear rolled down her cheek. Draco looked at her with a worried gaze and said: "Don't worry, pet. Everything is going to be all right." And after he said that, he pressed his mouth on the fissure that rested on the side of her neck. The ceremony called for the lovers to consume each other's blood, from a cut they make to each other, for two minutes each. And as Draco swallowed the red liquid, Hermione moaned. Both of their souls found this act somewhat pleasurable.

Two minutes elapsed and he removed his mouth from the fissure and looked up at his beloved. Her face was pale and she looked about to faint. Hermione noticed that he still had some blood on his lips and now understood why the ceremony called for a kiss in between blood consumptions. She smiled as he healed the wound and said: "I hope you kiss me passionately after that."

He laughed and replied: "Of course I will with your fire inside me." The way he said that made Hermione weak in the knees and it became worse when their lips joined in a bloody kiss. The flavor on his lips was heavenly…his lips had always tasted like strawberries, but now they had the tang of her blood and it was both heavenly and erotic.

She pulled away and took the second clean quill from the table and slit a fissure on his neck. He sighed at the sting and she giggled: "You liked that?" Draco replied her with guilt in his voice and said: "Sadly yes, but you enjoyed slitting me, so it doesn't matter" "Draco, I didn't like it. I just thought that it would be over faster." "Pet, please shush and take my blood, it's already spilling."

She complied and first licked the blood that traced his neck and then drew her mouth to the wound. The taste was surprisingly sweet and together they counted the two minutes. Just as Hermione before him, Draco moaned during the process and kissed her bloody lips after it.

The parchment they had written on was still there with vows and signatures intact. They took the blood stained quills and poked their ring finger with it. Draco with the quill covered in Hermione's blood and vice versa. They dripped the blood on the parchment and sealed the wounds. Then they performed the second spell which set the parchment on fire and making its structure remain. The parchment blackened and solidified and the words they had written turned blood red.

Next came the branding that they agreed would come in the form of tattoos. They agreed that Draco would create a dragon tattoo on Hermione's skin and Hermione would create an otter tattoo on Draco's skin; a dragon because that is the meaning of his name and an otter because that is her patronus. They just had to decide where to place them.

They embraced warmly and Draco placed his hand on the small of her back, sending shivers down her spine. Every time he touched her there, she got the same response. So that's when she said: "I think you found the spot, Draco." He knew what she meant and said in a commanding tone: "Turn around, pet." To which she replied: "Yes, my darling."

Ah she did so he admired the backless dress she wore and sexiness of her back. He kissed the spot, at which she bit back a moan and he started branding himself on her back. It took him two minutes to complete creating the tattoo and writing his name on it. When he was finished, he commanded the dragon to fly to her leg so that she could see it. She cautiously lifted the skirt of her dress. Revealing the dragon on her thigh.

"It's beautiful, Draco."-she said tilting her head back to smile at him. He smiled back at her and then looked at her thigh. "I agree Mione. It is beautiful…almost as beautiful as you."-he said and then touched the tattoo. Their gazes met and their hearts raced at the touch, but she slapped his hand away and said: "Later, darling. It's my turn to brand myself on you…the question is where?"

Draco smiled at her, one of those genuine smiles of his and remembered all the times she had ever held on to him…she favored his right shoulder all the time. "I think my right shoulder is the spot, 'Mione."

She smiled, seeming to get what he meant and said: "I guess it's your turn to turn around."

He smiled and did as she said, taking off his shirt in the process so she could be able to brand herself on him…when she was finished she commanded the tattoo to go to his chest. It did and he kissed her forehead: "I love it, my pet."

They both smiled and gently kissed before doing the third spell, which made the tattoos literally burn at the place they were meant to be and made sure that their movements only came abound when the lovers were near.

What was left to consummate the union. He already was shirtless and she was wearing a dress that was easy to take off, but they took it slow. They wanted to ensure that theirs was an act of love and not passion. When the stars in their eyes fell, they gathered their things and left…going their separate ways and still remaining together after the ritual, in which their souls merged together and never letting go.

-----~0~-----

**So I have a question for my dear readers...what would you like to see next? Shall I further explain Draco and Hermione's past or shall I just go back to what Hermione decides to tell Ron? Let me know...thanks again for the reviews. Yours, GinHermi**


	3. Explaining Scripts

**A/N: Dear, dear, have I gotten some reviews. No need to say really, that it is truly appreciated. Now most of you who reviewed asked for switching back to the present where Ron asked Hermione to tell him the truth. You also asked for explinations as to why would Hermione end up with Ron in the future and not with Ron, which is great, that you asked I mean, because the finished version of Ink in my computer grants you your wishes within the next chapter and a bit in this one...just not completely. I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter and the more reviews I get the nicer I am and instead of taking care of the seven hundred things I have to do for school, I'll update. And before you all become a mob of vampires (sorry saw Twilight just before. Not impressed by its twilightness) and rip me to pieces I'd like to give to give many many thanks to mysticalpurple for betaing for me...it was necessary. So without further ado, Chapter Three.**

**-----~0~-----**

**Chapter Three: Explaining Scripts**

Hermione, knowing that telling the story behind the Ink would break her comfortable marriage, sat down with Ron and told him the best lie she could come up with at the time. "It's a family thing. My mother has one too and her mother before her."

He arched his eyebrow and said, "Then why does it say Draco? And why is it moving?"

Hermione hadn't noticed it, but the tattoo had found its way to the space between her breasts and Draco's name was clearly visible. She hadn't seen Draco in years, since the time they were forced to have their love be a secret, during which the war exploded and their sides pulled them apart. She had been shunned by all who loved her and after much repair, she managed to get Ron to date her; it was convenient but not passionate, so therefore she still saw her Draco at night. Nevertheless, as happy as her life seemed, it suddenly became mundane when at the very fall of The Dark Lord she learned she was with child. She knew it wasn't Ron's and cried knowing what would become of her and her child should anyone find out that fact. After a huge discussion with Draco, one that resulted in their break-up, she never saw him again. For you see, dear readers, the very next day it was announced that he was dead. So, strangely enough, why would the tattoo be moving? Draco couldn't be around, he was dead. Hermione had visited his tomb where her tattoo wandered her body freely as she cried her eyes out. Ron was away in Sweden on Auror business at the time, so she was able to properly mourn. For thousands of nights she cried herself to sleep, especially since she wasn't able to feel him as she usually could, what with having a part of his soul with him. That might be, she realized, why she felt a bit empty; a part of her died along with him.

He was alive and she could feel it. Not only was he alive, but he was close to her. Her moment of reflection was over when Ron yelled, "Answer me."

"Oh, sorry, darling, I spaced out and I have the answer: You see after the war I felt like doing something way unexpected and then I just tried to put on a saying I once heard that had to do with the dragon."

"What is the saying? I mean, it's shocking that you could be so out of character… No offense 'Mione, but if you don't tell me, I'll just be more confused about all of this than I already am."

"Heart of a lion, shield of a dragon. The Latin word for dragon is Draco, as you know, so hence the word's placement in the tattoo."

He looked at her strangely but with eyes of trust. "I'm sorry. I just hadn't seen it before and well I thought Malfoy did something rash because of your- fling- all those years ago."

"Well I put Glamour Charms on it, so- wait… Why would Draco do anything rash if he's dead?"

Ron looked at her in confusion and said, "Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Hermione shook her head and he continued. "Guess not. We found out he was alive…just hiding because he was pending trial. Harry found him in Nice, living in a cushy little mansion and got him to come back to England...though not without some major persuading."

Hermione felt her heart fluttered with joy, but she covered her feelings by indifferently saying, "Really?"

"Yes. Luckily for that cowardly ferret, his mother stayed at the Malfoy estate in Kent, so he'll be able to continue his pretty rich boy life as arrogantly normal as possible. I really wish he would have stayed dead."

Hermione got up from her bed, went to the bathroom, and picked up her robe, though she didn't know why. She realized that she wanted to have a word with her soul mate, but she had to lie to Ron and she had loads of paperwork to do. When she came out of the bathroom, she said, "I have work to do, so I'll be in the study. I'll be awhile, so please don't worry."

Ron yawned, "No problem, dear, I'll see you in the morning."

And with a kiss on her cheek, he left her to her thoughts.

Hermione went out and in to the study, where not only did she find her mountain of paperwork, she found her dead soul mate.

-----~0~-----

**Wow that was evil of me! First it appears he's dead and then he's not and Hermione hasn't seen him in four years and when he appears I just leave you hanging? I swear someone must have yelled when getting to the end. I must have death threats going around right now...or lawsuits, depending on if someone broke their computer or not. I usually hate leaving cliffhangers, but it was too perfect right there, do not you agree? Oh and on a side note to War Goddess of Wisdom (love the name btw) I hope this answered some, if not all, your questions...even if still vague, maybe the next chapter will complete. That goes for everyone else who had question had some answered. And as to whether they get back together or not...well you just have to wait and see, though it really depends on whether I'm cruel or not.**

**Yours, GinHermi**


	4. Lost Lovers No Longer Lost

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. I apologize to whomever started getting frustrated if they did. I'd like to thank everyone who has been patient, reviewed, added the story to favorites or alert. This chapter is really short, but your patience will be rewarded soon enough because it is YOU the reader who gets to choose the ending. I have part of it written down, but suggestions would be nice. Oh and whatever you get confused by just let me know and I will explain.**

**-----~0~-----**

She just sat at her desk and started the paperwork as if he had been a ghost…like those times after he had 'died' and she had imagined him there. He was just staring at her; regretting the day he left for Nice without her…wishing they hadn't fought and gone along with his original plan. Going to Monaco, getting legally married and starting a family…that was all he wanted. After five minutes he lost his patience and said: "You can't ignore me, Hermione, even if you wanted to. I mean your tattoo is almost flying off you…wanting to touch me."

She finally looked up at him and without any hesitation walked towards him and slapped his face. Then she started yelling: "Have you ANY idea what I've been through these last four years?! The pain I have felt the crying I've done, the things I've done?! I felt empty and depressed, especially when I was at your 'grave'. I've needed you for so long… please tell me you had a reason to desert me." Draco pulled her into his lap and spitefully said: "And please tell me that _you_ had a reason to get rid of our child!"

"I did, but I want your story first."

"After everything that happened between us that night, I had planned to go to Monaco with you so we could start over and start our family without having my child being taken away, but it was going to be a surprise so no one would know and then when I tried to double back and tell you my plans, we just had this massive fight about how you would never be respected now that my child was in your womb and whatnot, so I left it at that. I loved you then and I love you still, but I had to leave and I had to make myself seem dead so no one had a clue---I was afraid of being put away forever and I knew that you would eventually come to hate me for it. I was only here on the day you visited my grave. I was in that cemetery watching you the whole time you were there…crying. It broke my heart and I wanted to reveal myself, but I knew it would upset you…and at that point, I thought, the baby too. I am sorry…and I really hate that you married Weasley. At least you haven't had his children…but why did you have to get rid of our possible child?"- He said in a low voice to her.

"Draco…I couldn't keep it, you know that. Not with my dating Ron, and my parents shunning me, and the really bad things that would happen if I did keep it, so I went away for a while and got rid of him…with the help of your mother. I wasn't in the best mental condition after the procedure and your mother somehow loves me, so she nursed me back to health…and since she thought you dead, she told me that you'd want me to be happy, which is why I married Ron."

He looked at her with a small smirk: "Why haven't you been able to bear him children?"

She smiled flirtatiously at him and said: "Part of the Ink contract was that I am barren to any other man that is not you…like a semi permanent contraceptive. That's why I tended to get pregnant whenever we made love." He smiled back at her and grabbed her face, positioning her lips so close to his that they were mere inches from kissing. As she was about to give in, he said: "That 'used to make love' thing has to change, pet. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. I can't stay mad at you---even if I wanted to. Do you forgive me?" He kissed her cheek and said: "Always."

They started removing their clothes and caressing each other as if nothing had happened. It was as if these touches removed all their scars. At the moment their naked bodies touched they felt whole again. Then Draco uttered something he hadn't said in a long time: "Je't' ame, mon Hermione." She arched back and said: "I get that you spoke a lot of French in Monaco, but where did that come from?" Draco kissed her and said: "I think I would have drowned had I not said it."

She smiled: "I love you too."

Then they were one, mating an impossible amount of times and without restraint or consideration for the silence that needed to be kept. Their kisses, rubs and thrusts became more fervent and needy…the time they had been away from each other and the contract that bonded them together made them mad with an almost insatiable desire.

**-----~0~-----**

**OK. There you have it. They have found each other yet again. But what about Ron? What happens with him? Does he catch them or not? I already have the answer to that particular question, but I want you to choose the ending within the following possibilities: 1)Ron catches them in the act. 2)Ron doesn't catch them but knows what's going on and lets it happen. 3)Ron has a secret of his own.**

**Let me know what you want to happen next because if not, I can't get this finished. I mean I can but I'd really like the imput of the reader. Later days, GinHermi.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Well, it's been a while and this all may seem awkard for followers of this story. I completely hated the Chapter Four I had submitted and though it would have eventually found its way to what's coming, it just seemed rather as someone who reviewed put it: "like a soap opera". So I deleted it and re-wrote the events following Draco and Hermione's reunion. Hope it was worth it.**

-----~0~-----

Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

As he heard the sounds coming from the other room, he smiled. Ron knew it would happen. He wasn't as ignorant as his wife thought. He knew all about the _True Love's Pledge_ she had performed years ago with Malfoy. He even thought of doing it with the girl he loved, but thought better of it, when he saw how Hermione needed him. That's why he had never said anything, never started a fight---until tonight that is.

At the time they had gotten together, her soul mate had just died and she needed to get into the world's good graces. She hadn't told him, but he knew. Everyone thought him silly and under-estimated his intelligence, but he was far cleverer than anyone would ever fathom. Despite his love for another, he had come to love his wife over the years. To hear her now in midst coitus with her soul mate burned a bit, but it was a good burn and was not unexpected.

After all he had been the one to find Draco and coerced him into coming back to England. He had been the one to follow his vows and made his wife happy---whatever it took, for better or worse.

He walked out of his bedroom and left the house without notice. Hermione had finally gotten what she wanted and now it was his turn. He apparated to Diagon Alley and entered the Leaky Cauldron.

Attending the late shift, was his great friend and the girl he had been enamored with, Luna Lovegood. She saw him come in and smiled.

"Hello Ronald. What brings you in so late?"-she said in her usual dreamy tone. The one that took his breath away.

"I finally did it"

"You mean, getting Draco and Hermione together?"

"Yeah. Could I have some Firewhiskey? I know it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers me."

Luna brought him what he asked for and sat next to him, seeing as business was always slow at that late hour. "I'd imagine. When I had a crush on someone, I let him go, because someone else needed him more than I did---more than I wanted him."

He looked at Luna's amazing eyes and felt akin to her. Not only had she gone through something similar, but she understood the unspoken pain things could cause. As he looked at her beautiful face, he knew it was now or never. It was the perfect moment to reveal his true sentiments to her.

"Luna---I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?"- she asked, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"Luna, I've been, well I've rather been fancying you for years…in love really, even before 'Mione and I got together. I was just always afraid to say anything back then. I don't deserve you. You are so wonderful…beautiful, smart and just plain dreamy and I knew you would never want me, so I never said anything. But I just can't keep it in any longer; my feelings will not be repressed."

Luna just stared at him and grabbed his hands. She gently kissed both of his palms and looked into his eyes. "You're so silly Ronald. I've always wanted you. You just never noticed. I love you, Ron…always have."

Ron's face brightened at her reaction. He used his hands to grab her face softly and kiss her lips in the same tentative manner; nevertheless the kiss was full of emotion. Luna giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they stopped kissing their lips were swollen and they had goofy smiles on their faces.

"Luna, when Hermione and I separate, will you be my girlfriend?"-He asked in a whisper, kissing her earlobe in the process.

"Of course I will, silly boy. Nothing could make me happier."

They kissed on through the night and when it was time for Luna to end her shift, he walked her to her flat and returned home.

-----~0~-----

Once they were done making love, Draco and Hermione laid in each other's arms while on the floor of the office. Her face was in the crook of his neck and she inhaled his addictive scent. He, in turn, kissed the top of her head and smelled her hair.

Sure, there was still anger between them, but their pledge, their ink, kept them from arguing.

"I love you so much. It pained me to be away from you."-He said into her hair. She pulled away from the mouth watering scent of her mate and looked at his steel eyes, ones that were filled with melancholy.

"Don't leave me again. I wouldn't be able to bear it. Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar, por favor, por favor, por favor!"- She dry sobbed. The thought of another absence on his part, tore her apart.

"Cálmate, cariño. I won't leave you again, I promise."-he said, knowing that when she pleaded in Spanish, she was truly upset.

"I'll have to talk things over with Ron. I'm not afraid of hurting him, not with you as a supporting system."

"I'm going to be there for you whenever you so choose, my love. Besides it'll be nice to be read of the Weasel."- he said smirking at the last remark. Hermione playfully slapped him.

She then heard the front door and realized that either Ron had left and back or she was going crazy.

"Hermione! I need to talk to you as soon as possible!" Ron yelled

Hermione pulled away from the lovely embrace of her dragon and searched for her clothes. "Just stay here, Draco. I'll be right back."

She put on her robe and found Ron in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast nook with a cup of tea in front of him and a slightly somber look on his face. She got nervous thinking that maybe he knew what was going on and had been waiting for the perfect moment to say something. She sat opposite him and said: "Good morning. What do you want to talk about?"

He looked at her and realized how much he loved her, but in a sisterly way, not as a lover. He smiled and she noticed how happy he looked. "'Mione, I know everything that's been going on with you. I know all about you and Malfoy. I want you to know that I approve."

"Ron, I can explain---wait what? You know and approve?"

"Yes. I've known about you two for a very long time, the whole _True Love's Pledge _thing. I always thought you were a perfect match. And I knew that once he had supposedly died, you would be crushed. I knew everything. Even about your mother and most of the Wizarding World being against you. So as your friend, I had to take care of you. The truth is that I love you very much, but I love you as a sister."

Hermione had let a few tears escape. She felt so guilty for causing Ron to be her caretaker. She had taken it all for granted and never once acknowledged him or how he felt. She realized how selfish she had been, how bitter she acted and the difficulty with which he had to have tolerated her in order to make her happy again. "I'm so sorry Ron. I've been so awful to you all these years, and you were only looking out for me."

"Have I ever!"-he said in jest. "I even coerced the blonde git to get his arse back here!"

"I thought you said that was Harry!"

"Ï lied. The row we had a few hours back was all a load of B.S. I just had to convince you I was angry."

"Well, you are a very convincing actor. The Academy should award you."

"Who?"-he said slightly confused. But then again, Hermione had never told Ron of what the Oscars were. "Anyway, I've found my peace, I guess. Luna and I finally admitted that we love each other"

Hermione smirked and then gave him a knowing look. "I thought there was something there, every time I saw you two together. So what happens next?"

-----~0~-----

**A/N: Any ideas? I always love giving the public what they want. ~GinHermi~**


	6. Society of the Inked

**A/N: I'm back with more Ink. It's been quite a while but I had to think how to get my outlined plot onto the page. Along the way I got several ideas for other stories (mostly the story based on 500 Days of Summer) and essentially passed this one over. How sad seeing as this is my most popular story. Now I do have a warning. Some of you might not like this chapter or where the story is going, but it's what I had thought of originally. It is going to get to a very interesting point in which there is going to be adventure as well as romance. Just because Draco and Hermione are free to be together doesn't mean their problems are over. You'll see. Hope you enjoy. Review on this would be great since this is just a second draft and forgive any grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the Harry Potter world is not mine.**

Chapter Six:

Though they loved each other their love was fraternal and as such decided to do the right thing. Ron and Hermione decided to get divorced. It wasn't an easy task in the Wizarding World, but once Hermione proved her soul belonged to Draco (literally), the marriage between her and Ron would have to be absolved. This action would then allow Hermione to be with Draco and would as well, permit Ron to share the company of Luna.

Ron and Hermione's house became a haven for both couples while all the plans took place. Ron, knowing all about the _True Love's Pledge_, asked Luna to perform the ritual with him and she agreed. Hermione remembered every detail of the ritual, as did Draco, and helped them out. When it came to their Ink, Luna boar a small terrier a bit above her left breast in honor of Ron's patronus and Ron bore a crescent moon in the back of his neck in honor of Luna's name. Their ritual took place a few days before the two best friends would begin the trials of getting divorced.

Early in the morning of August 23rd, Ron and Hermione headed to the Ministry and to the department dealing with marriages, with Draco and Luna in tow. The two blondes sat in the waiting room.

The witch dealing with their case (as all marriage annulments had to go to court) went by the name of Ileana Swanson and she had a bunch of papers and books in her hands when she spotted her clients. Her copper colored hair was held in a tight bun, but had curls stringing out of it and she signaled them into her office. When they sat down she put all that she was carrying on top of her surprisingly immaculate desk and she then sat down as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure. My name is Ileana Swanson and I'm quite a fan of yours. It's so sad you want to separate. I always thought you were a great couple."

They both smiled uncomfortably. "Well thanks. But Ron and I have never loved each other as lovers. We're more like brother and sister."

Ileana gave a laugh: "That excuse is not going to work in court. Not loving each other only works in muggle marriages. They have this thing called 'irreconcilable differences' which is really code for: 'You're boring and I don't love you anymore.' So tell me why you're really trying to get divorced."

"Well, we, um…"-said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was playing stupid again. Ever since she got to know the real, intellectual Ron it bothered her to see him act as a bumbling idiot.

"You see Ms. Swanson. Ron and I don't belong to each other. My soul belongs to Draco Malfoy and Ron's soul belongs to Luna Lovegood."

"You mean this literally?"

"Yes. We are under the _True Love's Pledge_. I have been for twelve years and Ron has for a few days."

Ileana's eyes became wide saucers.

"I've hit the motherload! I mean it presents quite the challenge, but I'm up for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…the _True Love's Pledge_ is illegal. Had you performed it after your marriage and with your spouse, it would have gone unnoticed. Since you have not done so seeing as you, Hermione, bonded herself with that Death Eater when they were young and Ron has bonded to Ms. Lovegood after your marriage to Hermione and you want to divorce, then it has to be noticed. There has never been a case like this in the past two generations."

"When I read about it, there was nothing that said it was illegal."-Hermione said

"That's because it wasn't legal back in the nineteenth century when it was invented. The book you read was probably that old. I suggest you go to the address I'm going to give you. You'll be the safe there. Once this hits the spotlight all four of you will be wanted. I'm going to motion for you to be free before court, but the press is going to have a field day."

"Can't you not mention the bonding spell?"-asked Ron

"I would were it not for my rooting for your divorce to come to fruition."

"Why do you want us to divorce if you like us as a couple?"-said Hermione

Ileana lifted her leg and a small tattoo of a flame, flew to where they could see. "I've done it. Luckily for me, he and I are getting married in the winter."

She then put her leg back down on the floor and wrote down an address on a piece of parchment.

"The press will get a hold of this, trust me. Even if my motion to keep you all from Azkaban passes, you'll be stalked. You'll be safe here. It'll just seem like you disappeared. When you get there tell them Ileana sent you and have your tattoos within visible range."

She handed Ron the card. It simply said:

_Hallow Grounds_

_777 Gardner's Row, Liverpool_

They took her advice and she said she would contact them once all the processes had been done and once she was sure they were out of trouble of being sent to Azkaban.

Ron and Hermione thanked Ileana, got out of her office, grabbed their partners and left the Ministry for the house. They told their significant others to pack.

As Hermione and Draco grabbed their things, Draco said: "I don't understand what's happening pet."

"What we did was illegal."

"You marrying the weasel? Yeah, I know."-he smirked. Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"No, ferret, our Pledge. It's been illegal for decades now, it just goes unnoticed because most people marry before performing the ritual."

"I should have taken you with me and married you when I had the chance."- He said in a melancholy voice as he looked at his feet. Hermione went over to him tilted his face up to look at her and said: "And I shouldn't have jumped at the chance to give up on you. Stop blaming yourself, Draco."

"Alright, love. I won't stop right away, not going to guarantee you that, but I will try. I will try for you."

"Good"-she said smiling briefly. "That's the Draco I know and love. Now the lawyer working on our case gave us an address in Liverpool. She says that if we go there we'll be safe. I believe her."

"Is she Inked or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I love it when you're so intuitive."

"I know I'm great, love."-he said playfully and she in turn, slapped him a bit.

It was quite comforting for them to be behaving as they once had when they were young and recently in love. Without the war tearing them apart and causing several heavy arguments that tended to end in angry sex, the two found themselves comfortably and sickeningly in love…the type of thing where other people think they're almost disgusting, albeit very cute. They woke up every morning with either hands or legs intertwined, had breakfast with the equally in love Ron and Luna, did whatever else they wanted during the day, but always together, made love and slept and did it all over again. It was very strange and both, despite hanging onto their highs, noticed.

Ron and Luna, though happily in love, had not yet acted in such a manner and were more reserved than Draco and Hermione in every aspect of their relationship. They shared chaste, tentative kisses and mostly acted as if they were friends. As they packed, Luna said: "I never knew something as beautiful as what we have done is illegal. I do hope Miss Swanson is right about the hiding place in Liverpool."

"She seemed very trustworthy to me and she has done the Pledge, so I'd think she'd know about all of this."

"I agree, my Ronald."-she said as she got closer to him and gave him a deep kiss.

The two Inked couples met in the foyer and apparated to Liverpool. Once there Hermione, who had been in Liverpool several times as a child and was the most knowledgeable when it came to muggles, led the way to the building known as _Hallow Grounds._ Once on the correct street the buildings revealed the mystery of it all. There was a building 776 and a 778, but not a 777. Draco looked at the two buildings, ones that were literally right next to the other, and touched the edge of both buildings. Suddenly, the walls rumbled and pulled apart revealing a smaller white marble building that slightly resembled a crossover between a Grecian temple and a lovely Victorian style mansion. A small garden lay in front of the building and had various types of vegetation that were pleasing to both sight and smell.

To Hermione the loveliest sight of the garden was the rather large willow tree and the lovely stone bench at its base. She imagined reading some one book or other there on a lazy afternoon. Draco was particularly fond of the orchids. He had always loved orchids and the smell of them reminded him of the very few happy childhood memories he had with his mother. He saw himself laying down, Hermione next to him, surrounded by the orchids and possibly taking out his journal and writing whatever came to his mind. Draco had always been a closet writer and the only people that knew about this were Hermione and his mother. Ron was fond of the sunflowers. Sunflowers had always represented lovely summers playing Quidditch and taking swims at the nearest lake. He pictured a wedding full of them…they would be perfectly atuned to Luna's dreamy personality. Luna had absolutely no preference. She loved it all and saw endless possibilities there.

The four friends approached the door and before they were able to knock on the door a short, black haired, violet eyed woman opened the door for them. "Welcome. You must be Draco, Hermione, Luna and Ron."

"Yes, we are."-said Ron

"I am Galatea, the owner of this building. Ileana told me of your situation and you are more than welcome here with your brethren."

"Brethren?"-asked Draco

"Of course. Did she not tell you where she sent you?"

They shook their heads and Galatea sighed as she rolled her eyes. "This house is exclusively for the use of the _Society of Ink_. Everyone in here has done the _Pledge_ and whenever someone needs help they will receive it here without a doubt. Not to mention that some couples are so poorly educated on the effects of the _Pledge_ that we hold seminars every so often and answer all questions."

Once Galatea had used wandless magic to enter all of their bags and sat them down in the living room, which was quite large, she said: "Your case is one we haven't had in years and it is sad how you two will be affected."-she was reffering to Draco and Hermione

"What do you mean?"-Hermione asked

"Well you see, Hermione. Even though the bond will not be cut off when an Inked one marries another, the bond **is**slightly severed. The mood of the pair once they get back together is drastically altered. You're probably acting as if you were teenagers right now, thinking how your love is powerful and never ending and being very affectionate in public as well and you never fight. Am I right?"

They nodded. "Ron and Luna don't have this problem because even though Ron is married, their new bond doesn't recognize his previous marriage seeing as he is getting a divorce. The magic is very complex, but it is almost like it has it's own brain. Ron and Luna, you two, will have no problems. But as for the other two, I suggest you stay here for a while even after everything in the courtroom has been settled. I'm aware not only of the betrayal of Draco's death but of the premature death of your child and Hermione's mournful pain. These things have affected you and you have yet to deal with them. My husband Vincent and I will help you along the way."

Draco and Hermione squeezed each other's hands and then Draco caught sight of a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, _____?"


	7. An Awkward Moment & Complicated Bonds

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who've reviewed---apparently I have been missed? Thanks also to those who've added this story to their alerts or favorites. I have a small request of you, my readers. I have very much gotten into fan art and I would really love it if someone drew a little something for this story…if anyone is interested let me know. I mean I have a few ideas, but the extent of my drawing powers is stick figures, so really let me know. Also this chapter might be a bit dull after my little joke here at the beginning, but heaven knows there are things that I need to explain and set the stage for all the next problems…and trust me there will be a few.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea of the **_**Pledge, **_**everything else belongs to the lovely J.K.**

Chapter Seven:

"What are you doing here, father?"- Draco said eyes wide as he saw his father in a disheveled state with cheeks flushed.

"Draco! Your…mother and I are here for…marriage…counseling?"-Lucius Malfoy said tentatively when his wife, Narcissa, slightly trotted to his side with constant giggles. Then, she saw her son and her smile turned into a frown: "Oh bugger"

Draco's mother was even more disheveled than his father and he couldn't believe his parents had both gotten the _Pledge_ and were in part of the Society of the Inked AND had apparently just had sex. I mean it's only normal for his parents to engage in such activities, but to know about it is just plain disgusting and disturbing. He then planted his face onto Hermione's lap and she stroked his hair.

"Oh for heaven's sake Draco. You should be happy that your parents actually love each other. It's a rare commodity in Pureblooded marriages."-said Galatea. Draco lifted his head and looked at his parents. "I'm happy for you both, mother; father."

The Malfoys went out the front door as quickly as they could and at that same time, Blaise appeared in the room, quite tidy actually, and said hello to everyone. Draco got frustrated…it seemed that everyone he knew was under this _Pledge_ and he and Hermione were the only ones suffering because of it. Blaise whispered something into Galatea's ear and exited the room.

"Blaise has informed me that Ileana has halted all her other cases for this. She is to submit all the documents within the next hour. This means that within the day, the public will get hold of these news and you will be searched for tirelessly. Thankfully, we don't admit the press into our society and even if we did, everyone here is sworn to secrecy. Which is why you were so embarrassed to find your parents here, Draco." He blushed and then asked.

"Blaise is Ileana's mate?" Galatea nodded at this and had one of her house-elves bring in some tea and scones.

"There are rules to this society and certain things we have to discuss before I show you to your rooms. Now, Ron and Hermione, how long have you been married?"

"'Mione and I have been married for almost seven years." At this, Galatea took out a clipboard and a quill and started jotting down notes on the relationships of the couples. To them it seemed rather unnecessary but to a woman who has dealt with Inked couples for decades it seemed perilous not to have it. She especially had to deal with Draco and Hermione…their relationship could turn deadly if she did not help the bond. The bonds formed through this _Pledge_ were extremely delicate and theirs was a bond that had already been through to much. The question was…just how much?

"Hermione, how long have you and Draco been bonded?"

"Twelve years. Thirteen in April."- she said smiling up at her blonde beloved.

" What are your brands?"- Galatea asked specifically to the newest couple.

"I have a moon tattoo and Luna has a terrier."

"Luna, have you and Ron been in any sort of romantic relationship during this seven year marriage?"

"Not until Ronald had discovered that Hermione and Draco had bonded. He told her the truth right after we had kissed the first time."

"Just as I thought. Ron, Luna by my calculations, your bond should be perfect. Mina here will direct you to your room in the twelfth floor. I'd like to speak to the other two in private."

The lovely house elf, dressed in a well made pink sundress, escorted Ron and Luna out of the room. Galatea then wandlessly closed all the doors and cast a silencing spell all through the room.

"You two are in big trouble. You two were way in over your head when you performed the ritual. I would have thought that someone as smart as Hermione Granger, would have figured out the consequences of her actions. They are coming out to bite you in the behind as we speak."

"I don't understand Galatea. The book I read said nothing about a situation like ours."

"You should have done more research. I understand, though, young love waits for no one."

"Could you please just explain what's going to happen to us?"- said Draco turning into his snarky self.

"Certainly. Your bond has been through deception for its entirety. First and foremost, this bond does not like the fact that it has to be hidden. As I believe, your relationship has remained a secret to the public ever since you were in Hogwarts and not having anyone know about your relationship weakens the bond. It weakens the bond but strengthens the passion, which means you were both in either an irate or a lustful mood. The supposed death of Draco caused the bond to weaken and the separation left both parties tired and empty. The reunion and the knowledge of anyone else about your relationship strengthens the bond but to negative effects. Your bodies will slowly but surely destroy themselves and the way you act and think will be completely different. Currently, you will feel very much in love and it shall be as it once was when you were both in the prime of youth. This is merely a phase. After this everything will down spiral and we don't want that to happen. As of tomorrow, you two will be in intensive therapy with me and my associates. For now you two should rest…you are going to need it."

Draco and Hermione took the elevator to the thirteenth floor and found their room. It had a king sized bed with sapphire blue sheets and white walls with matching blue curtains. Their things had already been moved there and as the room had an adjoining bathroom they got settled and once they had both showered together, they laid together in bed, legs tangled and hands intertwined and were rubbing noses when Hermione realized what Galatea was saying. She stopped her childish act and spoke seriously: "Draco, Galatea is right. Look at us, we're acting like teenagers. I'm scared of what this could mean for us in the future."

"I know Galatea is right, Hermione, but you have always been courageous and under worst circumstances, so this should be a snap. I will always love you no matter what."

"You're right…heaven know you're write and your acting like I used to be. I will always love you too."

The two slept, unknowing of the field day the press would have in the morning.

---0---

As the couples at Hallow Grounds woke up for breakfast, the Daily Prophet and every other Wizarding newspaper went to print with the story of the Inked couple. When Draco and Hermione sat down to eat, Galatea gave them a copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page read: "Death Eater and Member of the Golden Trio Have Secret Affair." The couple got close to one another and read the same front page article:

"Yesterday evening, the Department of Social Affairs within the Ministry of Magic received a most interesting appeal for marriage dissolution. Hermione Granger Weasley, known member of the Golden Trio and veteran of the Second War, filed for a divorce from husband Ronald Weasley, another known member of the Golden Trio. Nevertheless, what astounds this reporter is not so much the divorce as for the reasoning for this divorce.

Within the filed appeal, it states that Miss Hermione Granger has been formerly bonded to a Mr. Draco Malfoy, known ex Death Eater. Not only have Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy been bonded, but they have bonded through the _True Love's Pledge_. For those of you not knowledgeable in law, this _Pledge _has been illegal for around a century and notice of this illegal contract sends the participants directly into Azkaban. Said bonding ritual has many negative effects that could very well lead to death, and as such it has been made illegal. There are several other reasons as to why this bonding has been made illegal and as such I have written down the law as an undernote.

It is rumored that Miss Granger was coerced into this bond by Mr. Malfoy in midst war to coerce her into joining forces with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, seeing as in the filed report it is noted that the unlikely pair have been bonded for twelve years. These twelve years supersede the seven Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have been married. It is also stated in the report that Mr. Weasley has been in a relationship with daughter of the Editor in Chief of _The Quibbler_, Miss Luna Lovegood a few weeks prior to the filing of this report. Whether or not Miss Granger was aware of this relationship is not known. Neither have yet been reached for comment, but their lawyer a Miss Ileana Swanson said the following: 'Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kindly ask for privacy in this difficult moment and they will not be reached for comments until the trial is to commence.'

Hopefully the ex Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be reached for information in the time."

This was not a good omen for things to come. Luckily enough the pair would never be found.


	8. A Little Therapy Never Hurt

Chapter Eight: A Little Therapy Never Hurt

**A/N: *sees mob and runs away* I'm so sorry for having kept everyone who originally put this story on their alert hanging on for a long, long time. I had stopped writing fanfics for a long time and did other stuff but a good friend of mine got me to write fanfics again, so here it is, a new chapter. Most of it was written way back and some was written this week. I apologize for any grammatical errors and feel free to comment however you wish, I kind of don't mind seeing as I've kept everyone waiting for ages. Enjoy. (I own nothing but the plot.)**

After reading that unsavory article, Draco and Hermione were incredibly convinced that they needed to get their bond under control. If they got the bond under control then it would be easier for them to handle any hounding from the public and they would seem more rational, therefore making their legal situation a more pleasant one as opposed to appearing to be a couple that were ruled only by lust.

Galatea took them to what appeared to be an exercise room and cleared it of almost everything in it. She prepped the room with a spell to make sure the hardwood floor felt like a comfortable mattress. She had asked Draco and Hermione to dress in comfortable gym clothes and they appeared in this fashion. Both wearing sweats, sneakers and comfortable work-out shirts.

"I'm aware that right now you two are very much in love and don't feel the need to kill each other. Today we are here to get you two to duel. I want both of you to search for a memory prior to the bond in which you were angry towards your significant other or even when you disliked them."

Hermione thought of the first time Draco had called her a mudblood and the time where he had made her teeth grow to gargantuan proportions. How she had hated him back then!

Draco thought of every single time she had answered a question like the insufferable know-it-all she had been. He also brought to mind the punch she had thrown at him during their third year. Not only did he dislike her but also, he was incredibly jealous of her and of everything she did.

Noting their frowns, Galatea said: "Good. Now use that as your fuel and when I give the say so, commence the duel."

The two stood at opposite sides of the room and drew their wands. Galatea gave the say so and the two tried their wands…they did nothing. When Hermione lost her patience, she used her wand as a projectile and hit Draco right in the center of his forehead. He rubbed the spot momentarily and then threw his wand at her. It struck her chest and Hermione became even more agitated than she already was.

Unknown to her, a hairbrush found its way to her hand followed by one of her stiletto's, a bottle of cologne and a knife. Without noticing, as she was in a trance due to the bond, she made all the objects fly at him with her raw magic. She was in a state of complete rage and looked like a force to be reckoned with. Draco, also in a trance, dodged every single one of the things that was being thrown at him…but then the hairbrush hit him, almost breaking his nose.

He threw the objects back at her with just as much anger as she had had when she threw them at him. The difference between their dodging methods was that Hermione ducked and dove out of the way of what he was throwing and managed to miss all of them. They continued their war and while conscious they still remained in the trance that the bond had placed upon them. The anger and the violence were controlled by something outside themselves. They could hear, see and feel that what they were doing was untoward but try as they might, they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Your bond is getting rid of all the bad experiences of the past. Anger, sadness, betrayal…it's all being expressed in this manner. Eventually your minds will speak all the wrongs you have done to each other since you became bonded. This trance you are in, this connection, will break once everything is out in the open."-Galatea explained.

Galatea then took out her clipboard and made some notes. The hitting rampage continued and then turned into a yelling fit. They took turns speaking the personal crimes they had committed against each other, according both to the bond and to their innermost feelings. Hermione screamed out first.

"You humiliated me in front of all my friends!"

"You denied my very presence within a room!"- He responded

"You kept me as a dirty secret!"

"You kept ME as a dirty secret…and you joked about my manhood."

"You left me!"

"You didn't want to go away with me!"

"You don't come to understand that when you 'died', you killed me along with you!"

"You killed our child! You married another man!"

By now they were both in angry tears and their wandless fighting had stopped. Hermione was leaning against one of the walls and Draco was on his knees.

"I'm sorry"-they said in unison.

As Galatea watched the interaction, she smiled. They were going to heal quicker than she had anticipated. She urged them together and told them to put their hands together. Once they did this Hermione's dragon and Draco's otter met through their intertwined hands and cuddled against one another as if to soothe each other's pain. The owners of the tattoos became wide eyed at the interaction between the dragon and the otter. Even when they made love that hadn't happened and because they were not fond of hand holding, they had never seen it. Galatea smiled knowingly and explained: "Your markings will always crave to be with each other. It is a way to strengthen the bond and assure it of its validity. They can only be together when you hold hands, so even in private, you must start getting used to holding hands."

"Are we healed now?"-Hermione asked.

"Of course not! What, you thought a bit of violence would cure you?"-They nodded.

"Ha! You've a long way to go. You are managing good time nonetheless for a case as severe as yours. I have other tasks prepared for you."

"Such as what? Actually beating each other to a pulp? I'm not keen on hitting a lady, I'll have you know."-Draco informed her.

"Don't be stupid, Draco. My next task will manage the bond's self-control. Now, because your bond has been at extremes all the time, we have to get it back to neutral. Until I say so, you two are not to be intimate with each other except for kisses that last less than five seconds and holding hands. Your bodies will learn control at the same time your marks make up for lost time. You two are also not going to have irate fights. All disputes will take place in a civilized manner-this means no yelling."

"What happens if we slip?"-Hermione said as she sat on Draco's lap.

"You mean WHEN we slip."-Draco responded with a playful smirk.

"Oh you won't fail. I'll be putting you under a spell that makes sure that you do as you've been told."

"The Imperious is illegal."

"Yes Hermione it is, but that's not what I will be using. It's a spell created by one of our therapists. All it does is assure no sex or overly angry fights take place. You'll most definitely want to but you'll be unable to do it. Now get up, you have an appointment with Dr. Isley. She's been expecting your visit."

The pair didn't question what they were being told and just followed Galatea onto another floor of the building and to the door of a Dr. H. Isley. Galatea opened the door, told them not to ask a single question and pushed them inside.

* * *

The room was not what they had expected. They knew Dr. Isley was a psychiatrist and had therefore expected a room with a sad color and a generic couch to sit on with a generic desk. Instead, what they found was a bright and warm office in rich browns and Burgundies. The couch, that was in front of a well crafted and intricate desk, seemed like something out of a magazine in a lovely beige fabric. They entered the room and sat on the couch and found that not only was it stylish and befitting of the room they were in, but comfortable as well.

A beautiful, auburn haired woman entered the room. She looked very professional; her hair was wound tightly in a stylish bun and she wore a sensible pencil skirt, blouse and pumps. Though she was a very attractive woman, she was not flaunting it and her face and countenance demonstrated that she was a kind woman and that she looked worried for the troubled pair.

"Hello, my name is Harper Isley. No need for introductions, sweethearts, I know very well who you are and why you are here."-she said in a gentle and sincere voice. "Now, I'd like for both of you to tell me something very basic…why do you love your significant other."

Draco and Hermione briefly looked at each other and then back at Dr. Isley. Hermione spoke first:

"Well, Dr. Isley-"

"Please, call me Harper."

"Harper."-Hermione tested out. "Well, Harper, I love Draco because who he is fascinates me. I love the way he is. In my opinion, he's the world's greatest actor. All the while in school he appeared to be so full of hatred and scorn to everyone that didn't have his same ideals, but that wasn't really who he was. He seemed to be so against muggles, muggleborns and half bloods and in the end he is for them. I love him, because he's had to sacrifice everything just to keep his loved ones safe and because, despite the fact that he faked his own death, he has always had my best interest at heart. He is sweet, kind, loyal, possessive, pessimistic, stubborn, passionate, vain and spoiled, but I take the good with the bad and I wouldn't change him for anyone else in the world."

Harper looked at her with a small smile and asked: "His being vain and spoiled doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does. But he's not obsessive about getting his hair just right as he was when we were teenagers and the spoiled factor filters down to him spoiling all of his friends and the last I heard, he spoilt his house-elves as well, though that might have been to make me happy."

Draco smiled. "I do spoil my house-elves though not entirely because I want to make you happy, though that is partly the reason. I spoil them because I've become attached to the little buggers."

Harper smiled. "Draco why do you love Hermione?"

Draco thought for a moment: "At first I wasn't sure why I loved her. When I was a teenager part of me just couldn't understand how I loved her but I know now what I didn't when I was younger. I love Hermione because she is the woman who makes me be the best man I could ever be. I love her because she is a strong woman, who can take the most wretched things in the world and search for something positive within them. I love her for her beauty, both inside and out and because she never gives up. She didn't even give up on me…not really. She says she did but I know she didn't…I could feel it."

"And by this do you mean that you felt Hermione's pain at you being gone whilst you were in France?"-asked Harper.

"Yes, I could. It hurt me to feel her pain and it hurt me to be away from her and part of me feels like I can never forgive myself for doing that to her."

"Draco, you have to come to terms with your decision. At the time you thought that what was best for Hermione was to leave her, because you didn't want her to be cast out of the society that she formed a part of, correct?"

"Well yes but I also wanted to go somewhere where the few Death Eaters left around wouldn't get to her. I just wanted Hermione to be safe and I wanted to start a family with her."

"That is very understandable Draco. You made your decision and the events that followed were the ones that had to happen. Hermione care to explain what went through your mind in those days?"

Hermione looked near tears now. She knew that Draco felt badly for what he had done and now it was her turn to tell him how horrible she felt for having an abortion. "When Draco and I had that big row, I thought we would've just patched it up by the end of the week and I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Ron. Then when I heard he died, I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew that if I had settled the argument with Draco we would have found some way to be together and by now we'd both be parents to a five year old. But it was just the thought of everything that would happen without him that lead me into a pit of despair and I just…reacted. I did something that I will always regret."

The pair looked at each other and then embraced. They felt like slowly but surely, those things that bothered them…those things that had been buried underneath lies and lusts for so long, were finally beginning to heal. In fact, all the problems had surfaced and now seemed to be healing and actually changing the way the felt inside. Their session with Harper went on for about an hour and when they were finished, the doctor sent them to their quarters to get some rest and told them that tomorrow they would have another session and Galatea would help them out with other tasks.

When they looked at the clock, they noticed that it was almost five in the afternoon. They went to their room and found that a small dinner had been served for them. They ate their dinner in what was a very comforting silence, all the while holding hands and letting the gaping wounds in their souls feel better. Eventually they were in bed and were cuddling when Hermione said:

"I'm sorry for everything, Draco."

He took her face in his hands and said: "It is I who's sorry for everything, pet. It's more my fault than yours."

"No, Draco. We are adults, we make our own decisions and we both made rash ones based solely on what we were feeling at the time."

"Well alright, so then I forgive you and you forgive me. Alright?"

"Yes, alright."

They shared a quick, loving kiss and fell asleep expecting a full day of healing tomorrow.


	9. Free Falling Into Legal Matters

**A/N: Ok, I've updated rather quickly as promised and in this chapter I'm involving the other characters a bit, because believe me they will be important in the future. Thank you to my friend Kitty, to all who've favorited the story and put it on your alerts and to those who reviewed. And to answer said reviews...**

**AuntieL: Don't worry I don't plan on forgetting about this fic or leaving it in to gather dust. **

**Gryff-Slytherin: You have a very good point about the title for the therapist. I went with Dr. because I'm not exactly sure if in the cannon Wizarding World there is such a thing as a magical psychologist or a healer that specializes in something of the sort. They're going to call her Harper from now on, so we can all pretend that instead of Dr. it said Healer H. Isley.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Free Falling into Legal Matters

The next morning found Draco and Hermione being woken up abruptly by Galatea and by who they assumed was her husband. They brought in several alarm clocks and all of them rang at the exact same time, waking up the famous pair. Galatea and her husband smiled at Draco and Hermione's annoyed faces.

"Wake up sleepyheads."

"Téa, why on Earth are you waking us up with alarm clocks."-Hermione asked.

"Because it's easier to wake you up with them and it's slightly fun." She said with a smile on her face.

"You're evil, you know that."—Draco countered.

"Only slightly. And I'd like you to meet my husband, Axel."

They grumpily said hello and Galatea informed them that breakfast was served and that they should again dress in clothing that was appropriate for physical activity and to leave their wands in their room.. Slowly but surely, Hermione got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to take care of her morning hygiene and bladder needs. Draco stayed in bed sleeping but was then awoken by a deep thud coming from the bathroom. He got up and rushed to see if Hermione was all right. When he opened the door, he found Hermione showering calmly and he couldn't help but stare at her nude body. To him, she was perfect. He was entranced by the color of her skin and by her curvature. He was brought out of his reverie when Hermione said: "Is there any particular reason why you are boring holes onto my skin?"

"Because you are beautiful and sexy and I want to ravish you right now. I just can't."

He really couldn't. Though he felt his desire for her coursing throughout his body, he was unable to move. His first thoughts involved stepping into the shower behind Hermione and making passionate love to her and because they had been placed under a spell to control their desires, it seemed like his feet had been cemented on the floor.

"Anyway, are you all right? I heard a loud thud. I'm assuming you're all right since you look fine, but I'm asking nonetheless."

"Yes, I'm fine. The soap fell."

"Ok, well I'll just be outside the door." And because he meant it, he was finally able to move.

The couple managed to get dressed without more interruptions from their hormones and met Galatea, her husband and a few others at the breakfast table. As they sat, Hermione noticed a sight she thought she would never see: Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley were sitting together, hands together and reading a book together. Ron was even eating in a civilized manner. Sometimes it irked Hermione that her soon to be ex-husband hid who he truly was from her for no apparent reason at all. Nevertheless, she let it go and served herself some food. Once they were all done with breakfast, most of the other couples went on to do whatever they chose, but Galatea and Axel took Draco and Hermione to a rustic Quidditch pitch that was behind the building.

"Alright you two. Today we are going to exercise a very important part of the bond and what we'll be doing is a type of trust exercise. Now you have to promise you won't freak out at this."-Axel said. "Hermione please sit behind Téa on her broom and Draco please fly up on this broom by yourself."

Everyone did as Axel instructed and once in the air, Galatea told them what they would be doing. She was going to fly relatively high in the sky and would then drop Hermione from the broom.

"Are you mad?"-Draco yelled.

"No. You are going to have to catch her before she hits the ground. That's the exercise…Hermione has to trust that you are going to catch her and you have to work with the instincts of the bond, trust them and catch her before she plummets to her death and essentially kills both of you."

"So you are mad!"—he said.

Galatea ignored his yelling and flew higher up with Hermione clinging on to her for dear life. Once she felt she was high enough and as Draco was rising on his broom, she dropped Hermione.

Hermione could see her life flashing before her eyes but she didn't dare scream because deep in her heart she knew that Draco would not let her fall to her death.

Draco felt fear rising up inside him but he also felt a deeper instinct to catch his love. His reaction was instantaneous; he dove to where Hermione's body was free falling and caught her in a second. When he did he felt automatic relief that she was safe in his arms…nevertheless both his and Hermione's hearts were racing from the whole ordeal and the two cuddled for a moment, letting the last remnants of fear passed. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. At that same moment, Galatea and Axel shared a smile. Galatea and Draco flew back down to the ground.

"Okay, Hermione now it's your turn."-Axel announced.

Hermione cocked her head out of its comfortable hiding space and said: "My turn to what?"

"Your turn to save Draco, of course. He can't be the only one to do it. Sometimes men need saving too."-Galatea answered.

"You have got to be kidding me! I knew Draco was going to catch me because he wouldn't ever let me fall with his seeker reflexes, but me? I can barely fly a broom!"

At that, Draco looked into her eyes and spoke: "Hermione, pet, I know you're going to catch me. There's no way you would ever let me fall, so please get on this broom by yourself and save me when I am dropped. Ok?" Hermione simply nodded, her eyes wide with fright.

And so Draco got on a broom behind Axel and Hermione nervously flew her broom, waiting for Draco to be dropped. She could see Axel and Draco having a conversation and she hoped it was how nothing bad would happen. Then, from his altitude, Axel yelled: "There's nothing for you to worry about Hermione, your bond shouldn't let anything bad happen." And just when she was about to answer him back, Axel dropped Draco.

Hermione panicked on the inside and rushed to him and tried to grab hold of his falling body and she managed to momentarily grab his hand in hers. Just as she had grabbed him, his hand slipped and he was falling again. Hermione screamed: "DRACO!" And just like that, his body stopped falling and suspended mid-air. She then went down to get him.

" Estas bien querido? Te heriste? Are you ok?"-she asked quickly, in worry.

"I'm fine Hermione. I'm fine, you caught me."-He reassured her.

A small amount of time passed when Galatea and Axel ushered the pair into the longue so that they could explain what the bond had to do with what had just happened and so the pair could rest for a bit. The lounge was bright and sunny: it had big white windows all around and the walls were painting a fresh mint green. The furniture and décor of the room all revolved around a color scheme of the mint green featured on the walls, a nice sunny yellow and a neutral white. All in all as Draco and Hermione entered the lounge and sat on one of the wicker loveseats, they felt a bit more at peace and Hermione finally became calm after almost letting Draco fall. Axel and Galatea sat opposite them on wicker chairs and before they could ask the ever charming Axel spoke.

"There are things you have to learn about this bond and what we did today was to not only help heal it, but for you to learn to the extents that it will go. You already know that this bond has literally split each one of your souls in half and that one of those halves has gone to your significant other. What you saw today was the bond's unique way of preserving those severed halves. Draco, you caught Hermione instantly, without a shred of doubt, not only because you are trained in sport but because you conquered your fear. Hermione you on the other hand, still clung to some of your fear and so the bond used your fear to save Draco. You didn't mean to let him go and it was completely accidental that he slipped out of your hands but in the split second after where I'm sure, your heart felt like it was being ripped from your chest cavity and you screamed out his name, the bond used both the manifestation of your despair and your raw magic to stop him from falling."

"So whenever he's in danger I'll be able to save him?"

"No, not always just when you are within close proximity. I'm afraid that we have yet to meet a couple strong enough to be able to save each other from miles and miles away. Nevertheless, the fact that Hermione was able to save Draco in this manner proves to both of us that you are in the process of healing properly. I think we might speed up your process a bit if things keep going like this. You two should consider yourselves lucky; rapid healing means that the love behind the bond is very strong and very true."-Galatea said and when she finished she looked at her husband with a loving smile.

Hermione observed the pair and noticed how lovely they looked together. Galatea looked like a version of Snow White with her fair skin, dark ringlets and astonishing eyes and Axel was for the most part her opposite. He towered over her and had a lovely olive skin tone that went perfectly with his onyx eyes. The only trait that the pair seemed to share was black, curly locks and it made them seem like they were two halves of the same whole. Téa and Axel shared a loving kiss and Hermione swore she could almost see a halo around them.

"Is that what we look like when we kiss?"-Draco asked, beating her to the punch.

They looked at Draco and Hermione and smiled. Téa shook her head and said: "No. When you kiss it is quite different but nonetheless very magical. I can see a small rainbow surrounding you two and you look very much in love... not that Axel and I don't look in love, it's just…different. All couples have different styles."

"And what is our style?"-Hermione inquired

"If we could use one word it would be fire."-Axel told her. Téa just nodded her head. "Very temperamental, very passionate and very beautiful."

* * *

As the two couples relaxed in the lounge, Ileana entered the building. She came in using the flue network and she dusted herself off as she came out of the study's fireplace. When she did she was happily surprised to find her fiancé sitting on a Slytherin green couch reading _Crime and Punishment._ He looked at her over his book and arched his eyebrow. "Hello there, Ilia."

"Hi Blaise."-she went over to him and gave him a small kiss. "Doing a bit of light reading?"

"Oh you know I love these muggle Russian authors. They always keep me entertained."

"That I do. Have you seen my clients anywhere, sweetheart?"

"I have. Red and Loony are in one of the workshops painting, I believe…those two have taken to developing new skills. And on my way in here, I noticed Draco and Hermione were in the lounge."

"Thanks. I have big news."

Blaise got up and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Would any of them be that you're taking a break from your busy working schedule to spend sometime with your enthusiastic fiancé?"

She smiled. "No, unfortunately. I promise though, I will take a break this week."

He let go of her and went back to his book. "You say that every week."

"Well this time I mean it, Blaise. I don't mean to be such a workaholic but I'm trying to keep innocent people out of prison."-Ileana told him.

She knew he was right, but she had to focus on keeping his friends out of Azkaban because if they went…soon enough investigations would go on and all of the pledged would be sent there for no good reason at all. Slightly hurt that her fiancé was losing patience with her (she could tell not only by his demeanor but because the small flame on her wrist got smaller when he was upset), she found Ron and Luna in the workshop. It was a sight she hoped she would never find again. Luna was behind a canvas drawing with a small piece of charcoal and Ron lay nude in a Victorian chaise lounge posing for her. Ron noticed her first and when he did, his face turned red and he quickly covered his crotch. Luna noticed her but wasn't fazed by it at all and said: "Yes?"

"Could you two join me in the lounge? I've got some things to tell you but I'd rather say it once in the presence of all four parties."

"Of course Ileana. Let me just make sure that Ronald gets dressed and we'll meet you there."

"Ok."-she said and she left. When the heck was the last time she and Blaise had done something like that? _Huh, close to never_-she thought. Things were definitely getting carried away with the amount of work she was piling on herself.

She arrived at the lounge and saw Draco and Hermione cuddled up on the loveseat, napping. She gently shook them up: "Hey guys. I've got some good news."

Draco opened his eyes and rapidly Hermione happily assaulted his senses. The first thing he saw was a curtain of her curls, the first thing he smelled was the scent of her skin, the first thing he heard was a tiny moan from her lips, the first thing he touched was her hand and the first thing he tasted was her skin on his lips as he kissed her neck. At that moment he thought that if he could wake up with this assault every single time he woke up for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. He was brought out of his reverie by Ileana's voice.

"I have good news."

They both woke up properly at those words and sat up to hear what their lawyer had to say. Ron and Luna stumbled in at that very moment. Ron still had a bit of redness to his cheeks.

"Alright now that we're all here I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I filed an appeal and none of you are going to be sent to Azkaban before the trial. The trial is the bad news. According to old law, the bond is reason to grant divorce so there's no problem there. The problem is the bond being illegal thing. I'm trying to work an angle for you, which would be that you did this unknowing of its legal consequences, which of course isn't a lie. And after that I just have to help prove that this bond isn't as harmful as it was once thought of and for that I am going to expose myself as having done this type of bond."

"You can't be serious Ileana!"-Hermione said. "If you expose yourself then it'll be a conflict of interest."

"Well yes, but someone, other than yourselves, has to prove that the bond isn't dangerous . So unless we can get someone else from the society to expose themselves in front of most of the Ministry, I'm going to have to be the one to do it."

"No you won't. Axel and I will be more than happy to serve as your testimonial witnesses, if you will"-Galatea said as she appeared with a pop from essentially nowhere.

"Where on Earth did you come from?"-Said Ron

"I have eyes and ears all over this place and I can apparate in and out of here so when I heard I popped up here. I'm not letting you take the fall for this Ilia. Axel and I are the experts on this and for goodness sake the way we look is enough to tell those fuddy duddies that the pledge is perfectly healthy."

"I knew you were older than you appear. You seem in your thirties but you're much older, aren't you?"-Luna mentioned to which Galatea nodded.

"All right, well then it's settled. Your trial will be in January which I'm happy to report will be after my wedding and after my honeymoon."-she blushed.

She said her good-byes and was about to leave from the study's fireplace but Blaise, who had still been reading, stopped her. He got up from his chair, wrapped his arms around her, dipper her and gave her a kiss. "Cara, you are overworked and neglected. Do me a favor and stay here with me. Just until tomorrow. Besides, this way you get to know your clients more."

She smiled at him and nodded, dropping her things and cuddling with him on one of the couches.

* * *

Unbeknownst to all of them, someone in the society knew what was going on and planned to tell the press right this very second. This person used a secret fireplace and flued to the Ministry to find Rita Skeeter and tell her all.


	10. Once Upon a Time in Hogwarts

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to update but this chapter actually took me a good while to write even if I did write an outline for it. I hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter Ten: Once Upon a Time in Hogwarts

Six couples found themselves together in a private lunch that afternoon. All twelve people were enjoying a meal made by the house-elves. It was an enormous spread of food from different cultures and they all seemed to be enjoying it heavily. Axel and Galatea sat at the heads of the table and exchanged sweet looks at one another whilst talking to all the great people around them.

They were discussing the relationship types that all of them had when Harper mentioned the special gifts.

"My favorite part of the bond is the special gift we get as couples. Jay and I are particularly fond of ours." She said as she looked at the blonde man next to her.

Hermione's curiosity piqued at the mention of special gifts so she asked what they were. Eight of the other eleven people in the room looked at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about either."-Said Draco.

Axel said: "You all shouldn't look at them like that. You know their bond is in ill condition and that it has been from the beginning. It's only natural that they haven't received theirs yet."

Galatea continued: "Draco, Hermione, when a bond is healthy for some reason the couple receives a gift. They receive some sort of special power that sets them apart from everyone else. Though it's much like the saving thing, it only works when the couple is together or within one another's proximity. The best we can do is to have everyone show you what they can do."

"That would be great!" Hermione commented eagerly.

Luna looked at Hermione and said: "Hermione would you mind casting a few protective charms around yourself and Draco?"

"Sure."-Hermione cast the protective charms.

Luna and Ron held hands and in just a few seconds Hermione knew the charms had been shattered to pieces. Literally to pieces. Ron explained: "Luna and I can penetrate protective charms and we can also see things that are invisible to others."

"Not that it drives us mad you know. It's good fun to see everything dad I know is true just be hidden."

Next it was Blaise and Ileana's turn. They held hands, just as Ron and Luna had done, but what they did was incredibly different. As they held hands they looked at the chandelier above them and they made the light turn on and then get brighter and brighter only to be extinguished. Then out of the palm of their hand came a small ball of light that they split in half. Each one of them had a half and the played with it before shutting it off. "We control and create light"-they said in unison.

Harper then asked Galatea: "You know, we can't really show what we can do, unless you happen to have something that will help us."

"I can make a necromancer appear and I think Axel has two bottles that might help you out."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was playing around with some poisons really early in the morning."

Axel handed Harper and Jay two bottles of a viscous liquid. Jay then explained: "I'm assuming this is Belladonna?"

Axel nodded. Jay and Harper smiled. "Belladonna is the deadliest muggle plant poison and amongst the deadliest in the wizarding world too"-Jay explained.

"So what are you going to do with it?"

The two opened the bottles and downed them in a quick second. Then they simply waited for the necromancer to arrive. Harper commented: "By now a magical or non magical human being would be dead. There isn't a powerful enough antidote that you could access quickly to stop it."

The necromancer appeared and when it did, Harper and Jay grabbed hands and instantly the necromancer started laughing-or what could equate to laughing in their case. The creature would not stop laughing…it was continuous laughter and it would just not stop. Then suddenly the creature, with a disturbing smile on its face, fell to the ground and moved no more.

"We cause paralysis and death from creating uncontrollable laughter."-They said at the same time.

"That's an ironic way of dying."-Draco commented.

"Yeah, but we don't mind doing it if it's an enemy which is exactly how we found out we could do it."-Harper responded.

"Mom, dad what can you do?"-Draco said eyeing his parents who were sitting in the seats right across from him and Hermione.

"It's quite simple Draco. Your mother and I are able to detect enemies and scramble their minds."

"We can also apparate other people to where we want them to go."-His mother said.

Finally it was Axel and Galatea's turn to demonstrate what they could do. Their power and their bond was more powerful so they could do it even in distances. It was rather harmless if it was used only slightly so they asked Draco and Hermione's permission to use their power on them. They consented.

Draco looked at both Axel and Galatea waiting to see what would happen. The next second, he was completely blind. "I can't see! Why can't I see? Please undo whatever you just did."

Hermione had been looking at him when he waved his arms but couldn't hear what he was saying. She saw his mouth move but the sound didn't seem to come out…in a second, she understood. Axel and Galatea had deafened her. Then just like that she was able to hear and then she was able to hear better than she had ever heard in her life. She felt a tad bit like a supernatural creature because she could hear the creaking of the wooden floor and the people walking about outside and the heartbeat of a hummingbird that had just sat on the windowsill. She could also hear Draco freaking out about not being able to see…then suddenly he stopped.

Draco had gone from complete darkness to being able to see better than he had before. He looked at Hermione and he saw every little detail of her face. He could see the root of her eyelashes and the veins that ran all about her face and the slight blush that he saw creeping from said veins onto the top layer of her skin when she noticed that he was looking intently at her. Draco then looked to his parents and saw the same details as well. He looked at the ceiling and noticed the small particles that made up the whole ceiling. He could see EVERYTHING and he was simply amazed by it.

Hermione, on the other hand could hear every subtle little ooh and awe that Draco simply did not know he was making and sounds that she knew must have been unintelligible to the others in the room.

Just like that their extra senses were just back to normal.

"We control the five senses. We can enhance them and we can take them away. Only for a short period of time not permanently but it is enough to cause damage or to bring some relief to those who always live without them."-Galatea said.

They all finished their lunch and Draco and Hermione knew that they had to work on their bond. Now more than ever they felt that they needed to get their act together. There was a desire for not only the betterment of their relationship but hoping that perhaps their gift would be of some benefit or protection like much of the others gifts were.

* * *

Once lunch was over they prepared for another session with Harper. They entered the room and waited for her to arrive. They sat on the couch holding hands and staring at the wall until they heard giggles outside the door.

On the other side of the wall Harper and Jay were lip-locked. They were a couple that was incredibly passionate, sort of like Draco and Hermione, only these two had always been head over heels in love and in lust with one another. You would think that they would have a bit of a problem for it but they didn't.

"I love you baby doll."-Jay told you.

"I know. I love you too. Now let's stop this because I have clients to attend to."

"Do you have to?"-He said and pouted

"Yes, I have to. Tell you what though. If you're a patient boy and wait about an hour then I'll reward you. Ok, daddy?"

He playfully pushed her against the wall and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. _The bastard_, she thought, _he knows I like that._

"I'll take that as a yes. Though you are not making this easier. I'll see you in an hour."-She gave him a peck and entered her office.

Draco and Hermione looked a bit wide eyed because of the thump they had heard.

"Are you alright?"-Hermione asked.

Harper sat in her chair, grabbed her pad and looked at them with a smile on her face. "Fine. A bit antsy but I blame my significant other for that one. The thud you heard wasn't something to worry about. We're here to work on you guys. So tell me…how are you progressing? How are the exercises coming along?"

"Well today we did a trust exercise involving brooms."-Draco said.

"Ah yes. It's classic. How did it go?"-Harper interrupted.

"Well, Draco caught me quickly and without a doubt but it took me a bit to do so seeing as he slipped out of my hands but I screamed and he stopped dropping. I was able to get to him then."

Harper scribbled something down on her pad. "Well, Hermione. You let him slip only because you doubted yourself before he was within your grasp and that's ok, lots of people have that happen to them. Your scream stopping him mid-air means that there was no way on Earth that you would ever let him die if you could prevent it. Not a lot of people achieve that. Some people have to be stopped by Axel or Galatea."

"I feel like a terrible person for letting him slip. For doubting myself."

"You really shouldn't. You still got to him. You're stubborn so you didn't take no for an answer. Even if you did say no to gravity."

"'Mione, pet. You know I haven't even felt the least bit angry over that and I knew that one way or another you were going to catch me. Please try to stop feeling guilty."-Draco told his beloved as he nuzzled his head on her neck.

"Draco, I see you are a bit more open. Are you trying to be more talkative about your emotions?"-Harper inquired.

"Definitely trying. I can't keep things to myself all the time. Eventually it becomes exhausting."

"Good for you! That's' progress. Now tell me you two, have you been tempted by one another…physically?"

"Yes."-The pair said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"When?"-She asked them.

"Well for me it was this morning. Hermione had gone to shower and I heard a thud so I went to check on her to see if she was fine and when I got there I saw her in the shower and I wanted to make love to her. The spell placed upon us stopped me from getting any closer though."

"As it should. Hermione what about you? When did you feel the desire to mate?"

Hermione blushed a little. "When I woke up from our nap before lunch. He was just sleeping like and angel and he looked so perfect. I wanted to wake him up and make love to him right then and there but I couldn't…I fell asleep again."

"Ok then everything is working how it should. I have to tell you two that from what I can tell, your bond will be much like Axel and Galatea's and that's a really good thing let me tell you. They have one of the strongest bonds in the world, so to have a bond like theirs really means a lot."

"Why us? We're a relatively normal witch and wizard."-Draco said.

"I really can't tell you. These things happen at random. But if I had to guess, I'd say that the because you've both overcome extreme adversity to be with one another then its a major contributing factor to the way your bond is fixing and developing itself. Now, I want you two to tell me how exactly it was that you fell in love."

"Well alright. It started out in sixth year…"-Hermione said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hermione simply couldn't fall asleep no matter what she did. She decided to borrow Harry's cloak and go to the Room of Requirement to get some studying done. She grabbed the cloak and the trip to the room was nothing but smooth sailing. She walked thrice before the room and asked for a cozy place in which to study. The door appeared and when she entered she saw a desk that was to her liking, a fireplace, a plush loveseat and two bookshelves full with books that would either help her studies or entertain her if she needed a break._

_She sat at the desk and began to work on a particularly long Charms essay when she heard the door open. In came the bouncing ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. At first he looked at the room with pure disdain and then he looked at Hermione._

"_What the hell are you doing here, Granger?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing, but if you must know, I'm working on a Charms essay."_

"_I can't tell you why I'm here, but I'm glad that you are here because there are a few things that I'd like to say to you."_

_Hermione grabbed her books and the cloak. "If you're just going to insult me then I'd rather leave."_

"_No that's not it. I'd actually like to apologize to you."_

_Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. I'd like to apologize to you. I've been a complete ass to you over the years and I've been so for no good reason. I've attacked you because I blindly followed my father's prejudices without knowing any better. Now, I know better. I shouldn't hurt your feelings because you are muggle-born. You are a great witch regardless of your bloodline."_

_There was silence for about a minute while she took in everything that he had said. Hermione couldn't truly believe that he was doing this of his own volition. It was more likely that he was simply trying to trick her and get something out of her. She voiced her thoughts._

"_What's your angle? Honestly Malfoy, what do you want from me that you are apologizing to me?"_

"_There's no angle. I'm apologizing simply to apologize. All I want from you is to be forgiven. I've been dragged into things that I don't want to be involved in and it's made me change my whole outlook on life. It's made me realize how wrong I've been about many things in my life and every bad things I've said about you and to you were one of them." He dropped onto the loveseat, bent forward and dug his hands into his hair. _

_Hermione saw the display of vulnerability and thought for a second that this apology seemed sincere. She had never seen the pureblooded Slytherin Prince looking this defeated or tired__…__or melancholic. She put her things down on the desk and walked a little closer to him._

"_All right Malfoy. Apology accepted. Are you ok, though? You look terrible."_

_His head snapped up and he looked at her. She saw his face and noted just how tired he seemed to be__…__and there was something in his eyes that she simply couldn't place until he voiced it. "I'm just so scared! You have no idea what it is to have your home become a living nightmare! It's all his fault and now I'm stuck in the middle of it."_

"_Whose fault? Why is your house a nightmare?"-She inquired. She went on her instincts and might as well figure out if Harry's speculations about Draco were correct. _

"_Granger, I need someone to confide in because this is killing me inside. If I tell you, do you promise to keep your mouth shut?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Granger, I am being used by the Dark Lord. He's given me a mission and I haven't been able to say no because he's got my mother! He's got my mother and he says if I don't do it he's going to kill her and then he's going to kill me and I-I, I can't. I can't let that happen."_

"_What do you mean you are being used?"_

"_Bloody hell, Granger. That freak made me a Death Eater and he's asked me to fix a vanishing cabinet to let his other followers inside the castle and he wants me to kill Dumbledore but I can't do it and yet I have to. I don't know what I'm going to do."-Tears gently rolled down his aristocratic face._

_Hermione felt a bit scared. She was in the room with a Death Eater. One that was assigned to kill Dumbledore and one that could surely hurt her if he really wanted to. But as she saw the fragile young man cry in front of her, she felt a part of her teetering on the idea of helping him. She was a kind soul after all and she didn't really want someone who had been forced to the dark side stay there._

"_Malfoy. I know this is going to sound mental, but maybe Dumbledore can help you. Maybe you can join the Order. I'm sure they can hide your mother and protect her from the Dark Lord."_

"_How the fuck can they help me? I'm supposed to KILL Dumbledore, if that's escaped your mind. I go to him and I'll be locked away somewhere."_

"_That's not true. It's not like you want to be on the dark side. Give Dumbledore a chance, I'm sure he could help you. I mean for Merlin's sake, you could put all that Slytherin sneakiness to use and become a spy! There are options, Malfoy and I am giving you a chance to accept a good one. Don't spoil it."_

"_Ok, Granger. Take me to Dumbledore."_

* * *

"And in this meeting with Dumbledore, you became a spy for the Order, Draco?"-Harper asked.

"I did. Somehow I trusted Hermione, though I barely knew her at the time and I chose to do what was right. Dumbledore promised to keep my mother safe, as did my Godfather Severus, whom I was rather happy to discover was a spy for the Order as well."

"So when you became a spy, how did you go about the tasks you were given by Voldemort?"

"Well, Dumbledore had entrusted me to help him."-Hermione said before Draco could open his mouth. "That's how we really fell in love. We would be in the Room of Requirement for quite some time on most nights and when we were almost done for the night we would sit down and talk."

"We discovered that we had much in common despite the fact that we had never talked before."-He said.

* * *

_The two of them sat on a sofa the room had provided after hours of working on the cabinet. They were resting a bit when Draco opened up._

"_So do you read anything other than Hogwarts: A History? I see you carrying that block everywhere you go."_

"_Well it's my favorite book but yes, to answer your question, I do read other books. Do you even read anything outside of school?"_

"_Yes, of course I do. You'd be surprised. Despite my family being so elitist and anti-muggles, we are actually patrons of the different kinds of arts. To my parents the arts come from whomever and it doesn't matter. They might be muggles or wizards but as long as there is something beautiful created then there's no problem. Besides, muggles would be surprised to know the number of wizards who are artists. Either way, literature is an art, so I've essentially had the literary world at my fingertips. I think you're bookworm heart would spontaneously combust if it saw the library back at the manor."_

"_I honestly never would have guessed. Do you have a favorite?"_

"_Prose or verse?"_

"_Both."_

"_Well my favorite poet-don't laugh-is Keats. Though I do like Byron and Shelley too. Keats is just my favorite though__…__love his work."_

_Hermione stopped her giggle before it came out. "It's very uncharacteristic of what you appear to be. I would have guessed you were into medieval works."_

"_Blegh, that's definitely not my thing. I get bored from it easily. My favorite fiction writer would probably have to be Wilde. I love his plays and I love Dorian Gray."_

"_Again. That's seriously unexpected. I'm a big fan of Wilde's too."_

_Both of them smiled and were talking of books for quite a while._

_Months passed and slowly but surely the pair started falling in love with one another. Hermione fell in love with the sacrificing, patient man she knew Draco to be and Draco feel in love with the brilliant, kind soul Hermione was. _

_It was the night Dumbledore had died. Everyone thought that Draco had fled along all the other Death Eaters that had invaded the school, but he had in fact, managed to sneak into the Room of Requirement, though this time it was to sit down and relax as opposed to fixing something. That was how Hermione found him. He was lying in a bed, looking up at the ceiling and hoping that all the horrible images that he had seen today would not haunt him for the rest of his life and would not replay themselves over and over again until they drove him mad. He seemed not to notice Hermione when she entered and merely remained lost in thought._

_Hermione walked over to him and lay in the bed next to him. She knew that at the moment any words wouldn't be seriously heard so all she did was cuddle up to him and give him a kiss on the neck._

_Hours later, Draco recognized her presence and smiled. He knew that no matter what Hermione would stick by him. She was currently sleeping so he decided to wake her up. He kissed her neck, her earlobe and all over her face and eventually the sleeping beauty woke up. She smiled back at him and said: "You had me worried there for a minute."_

"_I'm fine love. I'm just scared-as always."_

"_Well, you're working to do the right thing. Even if only Snape and I know about it."_

_There was silence for a minute._

"_Draco, I was thinking about something."_

"_What?"_

"_Maybe tomorrow night we should do the bond we read about."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. That way no matter what happens further down the line we'll always have it to connect us. Always."_

_He kissed her and simply said: "Yes."_

* * *

Harper stared at them and said: "So basically you're telling me that the two of you agreed to perform the bond to stay together even if you were separated by the upcoming war?"

"That was the plan."-Draco said. "But right after the bond is where things started to go bad. We had just made love…"

* * *

_Hermione and Draco lay sated on the floor of the tower. It seemed strange that they would choose this place over somewhere else to perform the bond and to make love, but for some reason it just seemed right. The pair was entirely disheveled in the aftermath of their sexual endeavors and held one another closely. Draco had an idea: _

"_Run away with me Hermione."_

_Hermione sat up and said: "What?"_

"_Run away with me. I've helped the Order out and what would be best for me would be to run away until all of this is over. I could try to start a new life somewhere else. Maybe France__…__my family has an estate there."_

"_Draco you can't be serious. We're in the middle of a war, and one of the biggest players for our side has died, you can't run away. You, along with Snape, have to try to control what's going on, on the other side. You've been brave in my eyes so far, don't disappoint me now."_

"_But__…__"_

"_No buts. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. Nevertheless, we both know that I have to help Harry destroy Voldemort and you have to continue playing a spy. It's the right thing to do Draco."_

"_Ok. I'll take your word for it. You're always right anyway, pet."_

* * *

"…it was terrible to have her at the Manor when she was being held against her will and tortured. I did my best to save her. I kept sending her wandless healing spells so the pain would lessen and in some instances dissipate."-Draco told Harper.

Hermione held him in her arms and gave him a kiss in comfort. She knew he had done that for her that terrible day and she had kept screaming just so Bellatrix wouldn't notice, but she was still hurt…not only physically but she could see Draco's torture etched on his face that night and that cut a wound deep inside.

"I played along to Bellatrix's game even if I wasn't in as much pain as she thought I was."

Harper jotted notes down on her pad and then asked: "What about after the war. Once the light side had won, what happened?"

"We saw each other. Every chance I would get and when I wasn't being followed around by Ron like he was a lovesick puppy, I would meet Draco in muggle London. It was the only place we figured we would be safe and unseen. Everyone thought that I was seeing Ron and Merlin knows Ron was the one that spread the rumor around but we weren't. I know it seemed like it but that was only because I hung around him and Harry during most of the day. I would sneak off to see Draco. Everyone knew that he had been a spy for the Order but he wasn't readily accepted."

"After that was our big spat. I had found out that there were rogue Death Eaters that wanted me gone and that in fact had threatened Hermione's life. This time I really thought that running away was the best option. She disagreed. We broke up and the following morning, I faked my death."-Draco said.

"And the rest I know."-Harper said. "Nevertheless, you are omitting part of the story. I know that you two have gone from one extreme to the other because from what I can tell you had a very sexual relationship prior to Galatea having put the spell on you. For this to happen there must have been an insane amount of lust going on between the two of you and it must have been like a switch. It came BEFORE you two fell in love."

"Well…"-Hermione said bashfully.

* * *

_They had been in the Room of Requirement for some time. After they had gotten par of the cabinet fixed, they decided to explore the things the room was hiding. Draco was looking at a pile of books that he had found and Hermione was looking inside a chest filled with what she was sure were artifacts. She could see a lovely red ring at the bottom of the chest and she decided to take it out and see what it looked like with a bit more light. As she grabbed it she felt her whole body become inundated with lust. _

_ Hermione's body started to feel things it hadn't felt before-at least not to this degree. Her body quivered, her body temperature rose and her core tingled. She wanted to be touched and she wanted it repeatedly. She dropped the ring and sauntered over to Draco who seemed entranced in whatever book he was reading. She got close to him and huskily whispered in his ear: "Hey there, good looking."_

_ Draco jumped up a bit as he was surprised by her sudden presence. He turned around with a smile but when he saw her his smile vanished. Hermione was panting, her body was covered with a sheen of sweat and from what he could tell, she ha undone the first few buttons of her top which then revealed a bit of her cleavage._

"_Hermione, are you all right?"_

_She bit her lower lip and nodded: "Uh huh. I've just never noticed how attractive you are. How about you come over here and make a woman out of me?"_

"_Hermione, you're not thinking clearly. You've told me on more than one occasion that you'd like to wait to be really in love with the person to make love with them."_

"_I don't care now. I just want you. I want you inside of me."-She said as she started getting closer to him. He, in turn, backed away. It wasn't that her words weren't tempting, they were, but he knew she wasn't being herself so he ran around her and to the chest that she was looking at before she had so bluntly offered herself to him. And then he saw it__…__Aphrodite's Ring. His eyes widened and when he turned around Hermione had almost reached him._

"'_Mione, listen to me. You aren't yourself, ok? You touched Aphrodite's Ring. You've read about it. When a person touches it they go into a lustful frenzy. You have to stop. I'm not going to take advantage of you this way."_

_Hermione tried to pounce on him. "But Draco, you told me you'd do anything for me. So why won't you just kiss me and then shove your cock inside my cunt?"_

_He laughed nervously. "Hermione, no. You're under a spell. It's wrong."_

_Just as he tried to get out of her way, her hand grazed his arm. That was enough contact to infect him with the spell as well. Within moments, he had grabbed her and pulled her to him. Their lips met in a passionate frenzy and before they knew it they were tearing at their clothes. Hermione ripped his shirt and pushed it off him and he brusquely got hers off. Their clothes eventually decorated the floor of the Room of Requirement and the two found themselves on an old sofa._

_Hermione lay on the sofa and Draco climbed on top of her, his lips never parting hers. One of his hands descended into her wet cavern and he played with her clitoris, which made Hermione produce delightful moans that Draco devoured with his mouth. He broke the kiss and smirked at her a bit and kissed down her body, paying special attention to her nipples and then working his way down to her sweet folds. Once there, he gave a tentative kiss and at her ecstatic reaction, he dove in pleasuring her with his tongue and simultaneously entering her with his fingers._

_Little by little the pleasurable tension was rising in her body, going all the way from where Draco was stimulating her to the top of her head and the ends of her toes. She felt like she was on fire and she didn't want water to be poured on her. She just wanted more of his touch. Suddenly, the ever mounting pleasure exploded and caused a delightful spasm all throughout her body. It was so much that she could not hold back her scream. "DRACO!" She screamed. It was the only word that processed. As this happened, he stopped his ministrations and let her enjoy her ride to and from heaven._

_Once she had calmed down some, his male instincts simply did not deter him from rapidly shoving himself within her tight channel. He knew she was a virgin, but there was simply something inside him that did not let him take her as gently as he had wanted. As he fought these instincts, he had already driven himself and taken her maidenhead. She winced and this was when he stopped, look at her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss. He waited for her to signal him and continuously kissed her cheeks and lips._

_Hermione waited until the pain melted away and then started moving her hips. He took her signal and started thrusting into her. She returned his thrusts and moaned over and over again. She tried to move and change positions but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the sofa. The best she could do now was to wrap her legs around his waist, which is exactly what she did. Then the pair rutted against each other in a frenzied manner until they simultaneously reached their peaks. She screamed and he grunted one last time as they melted into each other. He gently dropped on top of her and kissed her neck. "That was amazing."-He said._

_This was the moment where the two of them snapped out of the spell that the ring had placed upon them. They both knew what they had done but there was no going back, really. Draco did have enough time to grab his wand from his pants and cast a contraceptive spell on Hermione. She noticed he looked hurt._

"_I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to do that, I tried to tell you."_

"_It's ok, Draco, I know. I heard you when you were telling me but my rational side didn't function. The ring's curse was too powerful. Just try not to feel guilty about it. Curse or not it wasn't a terrible experience, ok?"_

_He nodded._

* * *

"From then on in the two of us spent a lot of time being physical. It was an emotional outlet for us…even if we did talk a lot more than we had before."-Hermione said, finishing the story off.

"See that's the problem. I think you two should sit down and talk and answer questions that I will send to your room. Think of it as an assignment. Anyway, the point is that going from one extreme to the other when it comes to this bond is dangerous. I know that personally. Jay and I sometimes have volatile fights and then we have passionate romps…it's always bad for us and then we have to work on it and essentially go to therapy ourselves. Do this assignment I'll send to you later and tomorrow I'd love to hear the results. Also I think you two just need to talk to each other and not only about your feelings but about silly things. It may seem childish but that kind of thing brings you both together. Oh and we're having a movie night tonight and I think you should both attend. Ok?"

The pair nodded. Harper smiled.

"Ok, now you're free to go. Try to have some fun."

They smiled and left leaving Harper a bit mentally exhausted. Theirs had been quite a story and it had made her miss Jay for some reason, so once she had fixed all her notes and put Draco and Hermione's file away she went to have some fun…much like she had assigned of her patients.

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts about this one and I have two questions for you as well, readers. 1) What ability do you think Draco and Hermione should have? 2) Other than Dramione, which is your favorite couple? I'll try to update again as soon as possible...hopefully this new chapter won't be so tricky to figure out!**


	11. A Lovely Interlude

**A/N: It's taken me forever, I know. In all honesty it took me longer to plotline than I expected, especially without any feedback. Nevertheless this is a breather but it picks right back up in the end. Do let me know what you think. Enjoy! I own nothing but the plot, Ilia, Axel, Galatea, Harper and Jay.**

Chapter Eleven: A Lovely Interlude

**B&I**

Blaise and Ileana had retired to the library after lunch. It was a favorite thing of theirs to do. They loved cuddling up on a couch near the fireplace in the study and read or just talk. They were simple and their love was one of profound comfort. It was a love that was not like the all-consuming fire Draco and Hermione experienced. It was warm…for all intents and purposes their hearth. They thrived off the warm, loving comfort that was brought when together; thrived on the fact that all worries basically ceased to exist and all they could feel was profound affection and calm.

So the lovely couple sat together. Blaise sat straight as an arrow and Ileana had her head on his lap and her legs extended to the end of the couch. He was reading to her and she was listening intently to the words his soothing male voice eloquently pronounced.

_"'Live each day as if it's your last', that was the conventional advice, but really, who had the energy for that? What if it rained or you felt a bit glandy? It just wasn't practical. Better by far to simply try and be good and courageous and bold and to make a difference. Not change the world exactly, but the bit around you. Go out there with your passion and your electric typewriter and work hard at__…__something. Change lives through art maybe. Cherish your friends, stay true to your principles, live passionately and fully and well. Experience new things. Love and be loved, if you ever get the chance."*_

Ileana cuddled against his flat stomach and muffled: "I'm lucky."

"You're lucky? Why do you say that?"

She sits up and looks at him. "Well, because I've had the exceptional pleasure of changing some lives, of cherishing my friends, staying true to my principles and of loving and being loved back."

He gives her a small kiss. "I do love you and you **have** changed my life, Ilia. You know what I am, you don't judge me for it and you've simply accepted me for who I am."

"How could I not? Beneath what you are is a great man. You're a smart, charming and devastatingly handsome man."

They embraced each other and stayed in midst embrace for a while until Ilia let go and mentioned: "It's such a lovely book. Muggles write some really nice stories."

"They do and it's great, but don't tell me the ending. You've finally made me read it so let's not ruin the ending of it for me."

"You really don't want me to tell you what happens to Em and Dex, Blaise?"

"Don't you dare! I like this story so far. I don't like having stories spoiled for me."

She giggled. "I know. I won't spoil it for you my little fire-starter."

"Very funny, Ilia."

"What? You are one."

"I knew I never should've shown you that."

"Hey, its within your nature to start fires. Or so I read, anyway."

"It is Ilia. Its part of an innate nature I have but it's not strictly speaking safe."

"Oh hush. You tell me to stop working so much, so I'm telling you to stop worrying about your devilish nature. If I'm good enough to capture your romantic interest, I'm strong enough to handle your burn…besides it's not like you do it to me. Well, ok, that one time, but I had asked it of you."

"Yes, I know. I promise to try to stop worrying. I love you so very much, Ilia. Wizard and demon sides alike."

She leans in to kiss him gently and he kisses her right back. At that moment, however, something within him snapped. His demon side exuded passion and as such, Blaise starts kissing her in a bit of a lascivious manner and begins to passionately pet her. His lips then move to her neck and he starts nibbling her. As he does this, his whole body temperature starts becoming warmer. Ileana notices.

"Blaise, you're going to burn me if you keep getting hotter."

His voice had become incredibly deep and husky as he responded: "Sorry Ilia but I must have your touch right now."

She laughed: "I'm guessing this is your darker side talking so okay, but you have to remember to be gentle. I'm only human."

He playfully growled at her and then nodded. They grasped hands and as his lioness tattoo and her flame tattoo met, so did their mouths. Things always got heated between them but much like the common and comforting love they regularly shared, this was a slow burn. Because Blaise was only half demon, when his demonic half took over, his human half made sure that it did not get out of control. Their passion was always gentle and slow but that did not make it any less filled with love. Their actions were like something that was taking place to a backdrop of triumphant strings…powerful but soft and elegant. His hand was reaching for her chest underneath her shirt when someone knocked on the door. A voice spoke.

"Not that I don't enjoy young love, but movie night is about to start."

The pair looked at each other, Blaise kissed her, his lips hot and moist on hers and said:

"I've subdued the beast…for now and I'm a patient man. We can continue this later. Come on, Ilia."

"Oh, fine. You might be patient but I'm not. You're lucky I love you so much."

"With all your soul?"-He said with a playful smirk.

"Yes. You know that, silly."

"I do and I know that you know I love you too."

"That's right."

* * *

**L&N**

Lucius and Narcissa were in the lounge, happily dancing to _La vie en rose _by Edith Piaf. It was a song they had danced to on the first night of their honeymoon in France.

The pair was guilty of many things, but over the years they had worked to pay for all the damage that they had caused. Lucius' sentence in Azkaban had been greatly reduced for reasons yet unknown; he had attended Azkaban, nevertheless and the years he was there had greatly affected him.

Narcissa, on the other hand, had changed because of loneliness and ostracism. She might not have ever worn the mark on her arm, but she was married to someone who did and she had housed the Dark Lord in her home. It was not like any of them would understand that she was doing these things because she was forced-they simply judged her as they judged her husband…and even her son.

It had been almost eighteen months since Lucius had been released and all these two condemned souls could do was bask in the delight of their love. Age, experience and the horrors of the war had made them and their bond haggard. They were simply tired all the time. Their energies were focused on few things now: trying to right the wrongs that they had committed, rediscovering the spark that had once brought them together and earning back the love and affection of their son. All were difficult tasks and the hard work that they had put into each one of them did nothing to alleviate their tired cores.

Now, as they took a break from it all, they had encountered their son in the one place they hoped never to see him. He was here and there was nothing they could do to stop him. Now all that they could do was help him in any way that they could.

"You know, despite everything that we've done, our son has turned into a fine young man."-Lucius commented.

"We weren't always terrible parents, Lucius. Draco had a good childhood. I mean, we spoiled him rotten but at the very least he knew that we had his best interest at heart. It was afterwards that we started wavering. You with all that pureblood propaganda and I for letting you do it."

"I hate that I've disappointed you, Cissy. I really do."

"You're making up for it, Luke."

"I know. It still doesn't erase what I did."

"The fact that you know that makes you a better person already. I think we should move."

"What?"

"Think about it. Except for the people in this house, everyone hates us. If we move then it would be easier to just get on with our lives. Merlin, Luke, we could just start over."

"And where do you propose we move?"

"France, of course. The last place I remember anyone in our family being happy. Don't you remember Luke? Our vacation to France when Draco was ten?"

"I do remember. It seemed like there were no troubles in our lives."

"Exactly! Let's just do it. We can support Draco in his trial and I know Ms. Swanson is going to get them all cleared of charges and then we can just pack our bags and go to France."

He twirled her around, dipped her and gave her a long, sweet kiss. He looked into her bright blue eyes and in them saw the spark that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. He didn't really want to leave his home country, but he knew that she was right. Besides, this was a way that they could spend the rest of their days in relaxation, and of course, helping their son whenever he would need it. He straightened her and said.

"All right, Cissy. Once we know for sure that Draco is safe and sound, we can go to our chateau."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around the trunk of his body. She peppered kisses on his face and said: "Thank you!"

There was a knock on the doorframe of the lounge. Axel stood with poise looking at the elder couple and said: "I'm sorry to interrupt. I just thought you'd like to know that movie night is about to start."

The Malfoys looked at him with smiles and nodded their heads in unison. He gave her a peck, they held hands and left the lounge planning of their futures and hoping that their son would have a good future as well.

* * *

**R&L**

Luna and Ron were lying on the grass in the garden of the building and were simply looking at the clouds. Since Luna had come into his life in a more permanent fashion, Ron had learned to slow down and enjoy the things this life provided for them. It's why he had no qualms about Luna using him as a model for her painting. He quite simply thought that this was a woman whom he loved and trusted above any other and if she wanted to take her time to observe him in his most natural state then so be it.

He also had no problem with it because it had become one of the most erotic moments of his life. He didn't admit it to her, but she knew. She knew that he felt like the most attractive man in the world when she took up her charcoal and studied each one of his physical features and then drew them down to perfection on a piece of parchment.

The fact that they now knew what the other was thinking was a blessing for both of them, as they didn't enjoy speaking clearly of anything. Luna much rather preferred talking about the fantastical creatures she loved so much and Ron had become quiet and spoke excitedly of very little. The looks they gave each other, however, spoke volumes. They loved each other as they had never loved before.

As it was, whilst they looked at the clouds, their hands were intertwined and they felt as content as they possibly could. She thought about how she felt complete and of how she could just die at that moment, were it not for the issue of the trial and leaving Ronald behind. Either way, if she could she would just grab her beloved and leave England and go where they would not be found. She would if it were not the cowardly thing to do. What was right was quite simply to stay and see the whole injustice through-to wait until both Ron and Hermione were free and until everyone else with this Pledge was free to love without consequence because of the short-minded mentality of those at the Ministry.

Ron was quite worried for all that was to come and debated about the things he would need to say in the future during the trial. Stressed as he was, he was able to relax some by just being in the presence of Luna. He wondered at the same time, if they would all be safe further on after being so exposed to the public. He knew reporters would stop at nothing to get what they wanted and he feared that his loved ones would get hurt or worse that everyone he had recently met would be cast off of normal society because of exposure caused by what he continuously felt was his and Hermione's caprice.

Luna seemed to have heard his thought because she answered: "Don't think like that Ronald. What you and Hermione are doing is what's right for both of you, as well as for Draco and myself. Axel and Galatea support you two immensely and are willing to come out, if you will; do not, for one second, feel guilty. If anything you should be angry at whatever malicious person that decides to look at us as if we were lepers."

She had hugged him midst her words and as she finished he kissed the top of her head and thanked Merlin to be blessed with such a wonderful witch. He rolled on top of her and placed a soft, sensual kiss upon her lips and then just stared into her eyes for what seemed like a lifetime before he kissed her once again and as they share sweet kisses, Galatea interrupted them with a small clearing of the throat. They looked up at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but it's time to go in for the movie night."

"Sure thing, Galatea. We'll be in in a second."-Ron said.

Galatea left and Ron and Luna decided to be a bit playful and rolled around in the grass for a little while before they picked themselves up, dusted themselves off and walked into the building hand in hand.

* * *

**J&H**

Harper and Jay were, perhaps, the oddest couple of the bunch. They thrived on the morbid and the violent because their love for each other was just that-morbid and violent. They were of a certain manner that anyone else would think them strange and wrong. I mean there was a reason, after all, that their powers were of the deadliest kind. So, on a day where she wasn't busy with clients and he wasn't busy creating potions, they would be busy doing what they were doing now-fighting.

No, they weren't yelling. They were in the room where Draco and Hermione had been coerced into fighting, only they made Draco and Hermione look like the innocent newbies they were. Another important difference would be that these two were fighting for the absolute fun of it. Both held swords in their hands. Jay had a rather large sword in his right hand and Harper had two smaller swords, one in each hand.

Their fighting styles were different but strangely complimentary. His style was very masculine heavy and hard but not as fast as it could be; nevertheless, when he struck her down, it made a dent. Her style was fast and flexible-she was able to jump, dive and duck his assaults whilst summersaulting to attack him back. It should be worth mentioning that the blades weren't sharp-; the two had charmed their weapons to be foam-like and though they would hit it would not injure either one.

She flipped through the air as his sword meant to hit her and when she landed firmly behind him she hit him twice. He then dropped his sword, spun around and roughly grabbed her shoulders and knocked her swords off her hands. He pushed her against one of the walls and gave her a rough kiss. In midst kiss Harper bit him sharply. The stinging of the bite made him retreat quickly and stare at her with daggers in his eyes only to press his lips against her and bite her in turn; he bit her so hard that he drew blood. As the blood flowed from her bottom lip, he took said lip into his mouth and sucked on it all the while hearing her moan aloud and express the pure pleasure she was feeling by the tension in her closed lids.

Harper shoved him off her and pushed him to the ground, mounting the middle of his chest and giving him another violent kiss; and as she gave him that violent kiss, she ran her sharp nails down his exposed arms leaving thick, red marks upon them. This was when he lost it; he barely tolerated being dominated by her and she knew it.

He grabbed her wrists and held them tight in one of his hands. He then flipped them over, so that he was now on top. He stared at her for a moment, enjoying the way she looked: hair disheveled, lips swollen, bitten and bleeding, her cheeks tinted red from exercise. This image was, to him, pure perfection. As he stared, she spoke for the first time in an hour.

"You know we're both mental to be like this."

"Since when have you cared that we're violently in love?"

"Never, really. I rather enjoy being mental and then having to deal with patients; it's hilarious, honestly."

"You've always had a unique sense of humor."

"Look who's talking. I'm pretty sure the killing people with laughs was your idea before we got inked."

"It was, I just didn't think anything would actually happen."

"Well, wonders never cease to amaze."

"True. So, angry sex?"

She smiled. "Love to."

Just as he was about to rip her shirt to shreds, Axel knocked on the door and firmly said: "No time for angry sex now. Movie night."

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes as he got off Harper and helped her up.

"I hate that him so much right now."-Jay said.

"I know, Mr. J."

"That's definitely mental; calling me that."

"I can't help it. Too many coincidences."

"You mean like the violence?"

"Yes, but that being said: 'a kiss with a fist is better than none'**."

"Yeah, official. We've gone loony."

And so the two of them dusted each other off, repaired their broken lips with their wands and left the room together. Off they walked to movie night; Jay with his right arm around Harper's waist, holding her tight.

* * *

**D&H**

Draco and Hermione had been following Harper's advice. They were in their room and were talking about everything and anything that came to the forefront of their minds. At that moment they were going over some of the questions that Harper had sent them. Some of the questions had to do with what one could say are the building blocks of their relationship and the rest were just for pure fun-to see if they've had any fun.

Hermione laughed as she read one of the questions out loud.

"Have you ever gone out to the cinema?"

Draco laughed as well. "No. We've never done that."

"Or to the theater, or a concert as it asks here. I don't know whether it seems ridiculous or whether we're just an insanely boring couple."

"Did you do any of those things with Ron?"

"Oh I think we went to the cinema once."

"And you two were boring, so that's really not what it is."

"Maybe the point is just to tell us that there's more to it than just being together in an empty room cuddling or being physical."

"That definitely sounds logical. So tell me, if you were stuck on a deserted island with me and didn't have your wand, what would you do?"

"Well that depends, Draco. Would you have your wand?"

"No. We'd both be wandless and completely stuck."

"Ok, then I guess I would walk around the island with you to see if we can find a source of food and something with which to make shelter."

"Very logical. I, for one, wouldn't mind your insane bossiness in this case because I'm pretty sure I would panic and have no idea what to do. Ok, ok, if we didn't find food, would you eat me?"

"Draco!"

"Hey, Harper said silly as well as serious."

"No, I wouldn't eat you. You'd probably be too sour."

"Oh ha ha, 'Mione."

"You said silly."

The two broke out in laughter and were genuinely enjoying the fact that they felt free and fun. Just the simple talking and the laughing made them feel as young as they had been back at Hogwarts when they had fallen in love with each other.

Draco, who had been sitting on an armchair near the bed, got up and grabbed Hermione off the bed. He turned the radio on and started dancing in a silly manner with her. She laughed and followed him. Sure both of them knew how to be prim and proper and dance a waltz but dancing to the beat to some rock song or other just kept with their happy mood.

Time seemed to pass by as the two did this and as they hugged each other and continued laughing giddily. And in this state was that Galatea found them. She smiled at them and said: "I can tell you two are well on the way to recovery. You seem much, much better."

The pair had stopped dancing and had been looking at her when Hermione answered Galatea: "We feel better. A bit lighter, right Draco?"

"Right."

"I'm glad to hear it. Movie night is just about to start, let's go down to the screening room."

"Sure"-they both said in tandem.

* * *

They walked to the screening room and once there were happy to discover that their friends were there as well. Everyone they had had lunch with and been so impressed by were sitting, by couple, nestled up in what seemed to be really comfortable seats. The screen in the room was just big enough so that everyone in the room could see properly and small enough that it didn't look ostentatious. Galatea showed them to their seats and waited for Axel as he set up the film with his wand.

Perhaps it was one of the more cliché things to do, thought Galatea, but _The Notebook_ was an excellent date night movie. Even men liked this movie to some degree so it was perfect to set a good mood amongst everyone.

Axel found his way to his partner. He sat down next to her and then gingerly placed her on his lap. The movie started and all the couples were engrossed by it all the while sitting together in ways that defined their couple's style.

Axel with Galatea on his lap and cuddled up against him.

Ileana lay down with her head on Blaise's lap.

Narcissa cuddled up to Lucius's side.

Ron and Luna were one right next to the other with legs intertwined.

Jay was hugging Harper tightly to his chest.

Draco and Hermione sat holding hands.

It seemed that everyone was different and in there own particular way it worked. As the movie went on, the couples were incredibly unaware that their secret was about to be shown to all the members of the wizarding press.

As they sat, the informer that had been previously mentioned brought in Rita Skeeter and the leading reporters for all other newspapers, magazines and even a few gossips or two into the society and straight to the screening room where she, the informer, knew everyone would be located.

Right at the moment where all the oblivious couples were quite content to see Allie and Noah have a good summer, in burst in Rita and the rest of the press. In a flurry of flashing lights and a disjointed symphony of shouting voices, the rest of the couples shielded Ron, Draco, Hermione and Luna from the attacks of the vicious reporters.

"Hermione, is it true that you're pregnant with Draco's child?"

"Ron, are the rumors of your infidelity true?"

"Draco, how does it feel to having committed another crime?"

And so on and so on, the voices went. In a mode of protectiveness and duty, Lucius and Narcissa apparated the group out of the building and to their chateau in France. Unbeknownst to them, the informer had grabbed onto the pant leg of someone and went with them to France. She wanted her revenge; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know. I'd love to hear who you think the informer is...or any other feedback, really.**

***From the novel One Day by David Nicholls**

****A Kiss with a Fist by Florence + The Machine**


	12. Diary of a Madwoman

**A/N: I don't own, excpet the OCs and the pledged concept. Shout outs and thanks to angeluvx, AuntieL, JMont616, navidandannie90210 and Lingo10 for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and enjoy the informer! Let me know what you think, the reviews are really appreciated. Oh and know that the next chapter should arrive a bit faster since it's already plotlined.**

Chapter Twelve: Diary of a Madwoman

The group landed in the surrounding territories of the Malfoy's chateau. It was a full moon, so despite the darkness of the night there was a silvery light shining down upon them. The couples thought they were now perfectly safe and away from all the madness. Madness, however, had followed them to France.

Dragged on the floor and attached to Jay's pant leg was the informer. In the chaos back at Headquarters, she had jumped to hold on to the man she loved, but she grabbed onto Jay instead. Her point had been achieved, nonetheless, and now she would confront her lover. It was all revealed when Jay uttered: "Who the hell are you? Another reporter? Someone get her off me. I left my wand behind."

Everyone noticed the young woman. Her long, dark hair covered her face and this simple image provided Blaise with enough information to properly identify her.

"Parvati"-he yelled in anger.

She looked up and let go of Jay only to bounce up and rush towards Blaise. She tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"What are you doing here Parvati? I thought I told you to stay away from me! I have a bloody restraining order for Merlin's sake!"

"But…Blaisey, I'm here because I'm like all of you. I've been inked."

"Really?"-said Ileana. "Then where's your partner and why are you looking at Blaise like he's meat?"

"Shut up you stupid cow!"-Parvati yelled and tried to tackle Ileana to the ground. She never got the chance, however, because Ron quickly uttered an _Incarcerous_ at her. Ropes quickly boung her and she fell down. In her frustration she yelled: "I hate you, you daft bint. I hope you die!"

"What is your problem Parvati?"-Hermione asked, her curiosity peaking at the behavior of the young woman.

"Shut up Granger. Ask Blaise; maybe he'll finally speak the truth about us."

"There is no 'us' Parvati! There isn't one and there never will be!"-Blaise said.

"But there **was** an 'us'. I bet you haven't told your precious Ileana that, have you?"

"I didn't think it important to tell her I'd dated a madwoman."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but this conversation would be better if it took place inside of the house and out of this nightly chill."-Narcissa said.

Ron spelled Parvati's body and took it inside while the rest of the group wondered just **why** Parvati had dragged herself there to find Blaise. Could they have been bonded? The general consensus thought against it. Blaise can't be bonded to two different women. The betrayal would have caused his death and consequently the death of his first bonded.

The group entered the foyer of the chateau. The room was beautifully built. It was of classic French style. In fact, Narcissa had had this room and several other rooms decorated with Versailles in mind. The panels on the walls had the elegant golden trim amongst a warm cream color. The antique furniture (that had been kept in optimum condition with spells) were incredibly well detailed. Aside from the three Malfoys, Axel & Galatea, the sheer beauty of the room astounded everyone.

Lucius them led them from the foyer to the living room. In contrast to the opulent foyer, the living room was a bit more relaxed and a bit more modern. Though the curtains were still of rich fabrics as were the sofas, it was toned down and the walls weren't in the same panels that the foyer had had. The walls in this room were a deep red and though red wasn't the best color when dealing with anger, it was a large room that would fit all thirteen people.

Ron put Parvati down on one of the chaise lounge in the room and sat down next to Luna in one of the other sofas. Ileana had kept a small distance from Blaise now that she was tentative of his relation to Parvati, but she still kept close enough that when she sat, he was within close proximity.

Blaise felt slightly defeated. He had done all he could to get away from his ex and now not only was he paying for it, but his dear friends were as well. He knew that it was Parvati that had led the reporters to Draco and Hermione; what he didn't know was why. He sighed and began to explain what had taken place between him and the crazed woman that lay bound in front of them.

"Parvati and I were together once about three years ago. It was before I met you Ileana, I swear. I wasn't as in love with her as she thought I was or as she thinks she is with me. We were just together for a fling and it was never a serious relationship. I mean all we ever did was eat and get physical. Somehow, along the way, Parvati began to lose it and she became obsessed with me. She would follow me everywhere I went or she would have me followed. I couldn't breathe without her knowing about it. She was driving me crazy so I broke it off with her."

"Like that did you any good, did it Blaisey?"-the madwoman uttered.

He ignored her and continued: "Breaking up with her only made her obsession worse because she swore I was testing her and she did everything possible to be in my life despite the fact that I simply did not want her anywhere near me. I got a restraining order soon after that and I hadn't seen her in two years."

"You mean to tell me, Blaise, that she was still following you around when we started dating?"-Ileana said near tears.

"She was, but only at the very beginning. After that I swear she was as far away as she could be."

At this Parvati started to laugh. It wasn't the laugh of any sane person; indeed it was the laugh of a lunatic-of someone with no care in the world other than to get exactly what they want no matter what the cost. Parvati Patil truly had become a madwoman and there was nothing anyone could do to stop her nature. If you had asked Harper hours later, she would bluntly tell you that Parvati suffered from obsessive love disorder.

"Blaise, do you really think I stopped stalking you after you got together with this bint? I've been stalking you since we last spoke. We belong together, why can't you see that? I'd do anything for you-anything! That's why I'm mucking up her case, so you can realize how horrid she is and come back to me!"

"What?"-he said.

"Well after you left me, I knew you were just kidding around and that's why I tried to get you back but after that, when you put that restraining order I hated you SO much-flames were going up the side of my face. I knew I had to get my revenge and then when you started dating **her** I knew I had the perfect chance if I could just be wary of what she was doing. At first I thought, oh sure I can murder her but that would only leave you sad for a little while. No, what I planned took much more time. I thank heaven I had Dean to comfort me through it all."

"Dean Thomas? What on Earth does Dean have to do with any of this?"-Hermione asked.

"Well someone had to take care of my pain. I used Dean to get my rocks off all the while planning my revenge. I knew my moment had come when I found out through that Ileana was taking care of the case between Draco, Hermione, Ron and Luna. I thought that hurting both Ileana and Draco-your best friend Blaisey-then I would get my ultimate revenge and you would be sorry for what happened to me. I bonded myself to Dean and then gained access to your little hideout thanks to my sister who happens to be bonded to the Chosen One. Of course, she had no idea what my true intentions were and I doubt she will until much later. It was I, of course, that brought all those reporters to the screening room. My plan was almost complete until you fucking Malfoy's decided to apparate everyone here. I held on to that joker over there," (she said reffering to Jay) "and here I am. So Blaise, either you get back together with me or your girl and your best friend are going to pay."

Blaise got close to her and said: "I don't think so, sweetheart. You're going straight to St. Mungo's. Oh and let me grab this wand you have in your pocket." He grabbed it. "Thank you." He then looked at the rest of the group. "Can someone else please take her, I have something I'd like to explain to Ileana and Draco."

"Jay and I will take her. It'd be wise for me to talk to the staff there. Miss Patil here is suffering from a serious disorder."

"Fine, just get her away from me."

Jay and Harper grabbed the bound girl and with a crack they left.

Blaise plopped right back down next to Ileana and grabbed her hands. His eyes looked full of sadness and he felt completely ashamed of being so negatively exposed to his loved one. "It's all my fault Ilia. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for causing this."

"Blaise, you can't blame yourself for her behavior."-Ilia replied, kissing his hands.

"You really can't Blaise. From the small amount I know of mental disorders, I'd say she suffers from obsessive love and she created her fantasies by herself. You just happened to be the object of desire."-Hermione spoke. Draco gave her a kiss on the top of her head in thanks for the comfort she was trying to give.

"Thank you 'Mione, but I still think it's my fault. When she first met me, I wasn't all myself. The demon was controlling me. Chances are it's him she's been obsessed with and not really me."

"Is that why you're so afraid of letting go with me, Blaise? Are you afraid that I'll be driven mad?"

He nodded. Ileana took him into her arms in an embrace and kissed his cheek. "It's ok, Blaise. I'm fine and nothing is going to happen to me…I promise."

He kissed her in reassurance. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They held hands and let the small lion and flame reassure each other that they were there and that they were safe.

"It would appear that Miss Patil has put us all in danger. In fact, I think it would be wise of Draco and Hermione to move from here. Blaise and Ileana must go as well. I fear that if Miss Patil ever escapes, she will be a great danger to the four of you."-Axel said.

"If she really is suffering from obsessive love, she might come after all of you and she will kill you. It's a scary thought, but we must take precautions."-Galatea continued.

"Where would we go?"-Draco said.

"Galatea and I have a private home in the Swedish countryside. No one knows about it except for us. We can lead the four of you there in the morning, if you like."

"In the morning?"-Hermione inquired.

"Yes. It would be better if we all ate and rested before taking you there. Know that once there you will be each other's company except for when Axel and I visit. We can't leave the headquarters for very long."

"I say we do it. Blaise I know it's not your fault but it would be better if we weren't under death threats."-Draco said.

"We don't even know that she'll escape. We could be making a giant fuss over nothing."-Ileana countered.

"Considering that you'd be the first to go Ilia, wouldn't it be better if you were somewhere that the loony girl doesn't know exists?"-He replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but you are aware that Parvati is the best friend of Lavender Brown? Lavender is bordering on obsessive love as is and the girl is a healer at St. Mungo's. I'd say you're better off in Sweden."-Ron said.

"Ron, you're brilliant! Absolutely brilliant. Blaise, I agree with Draco and Ron, I think it's best if we go."-Hermione said after giving Ron a pat on the back.

Ileana stood up and walked to Axel and Galatea. "Take us there in the morning, please." Axel and Galatea nodded.

In the meantime, Lucius and Narcissa told the house elves to prepare an informal dinner for everyone. Hermione was about to protest when the Malfoys informed her that their elves were free and they were paid for their labor and allowed to wear nicer clothes. This made her smile and in turn made the Malfoys happy that they had taken the decision of freeing their house elves to please their future daughter in law.

A small while later, they were all seated in the dining room enjoying the ratatouille and roast chicken that the elves had prepared. In midst dinner Harper and Jay popped up from leaving Parvati at St. Mungo's.

"They've sedated her."-Harper said. "She's now in a comfy little room in the psych ward."

"It's not called the psych ward, honey."-Jay said.

"I call it that, so let it go. Anyway she's been strapped down and I informed all the healers about her behavior and the things she said here. She should be fine."

At that, Ron spoke up. "Was healer Brown around when you said these things?"

"Lavender Brown, you mean?"-She asked. Ron nodded.

"I believe she was. Why? Does Healer Brown know Miss Patil?"

"They're best friends. I hope Lavender does what's right and keeps Parvati there to heal."-Ron said.

"And I hope morning comes fast so that the four of us can go somewhere that she doesn't know."-Hermione said.


	13. Rolling In On A Burning Tree

**A/N: I feel like a complete bastard for leaving all you guys hanging for so long. I've been writing at a snail's pace because the outline I had for this got lost somewhere under the piles of books and notes I keep for Uni. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter after such a long absence from my HP fanfic writing. **

Chapter Thirteen: Rolling in on a Burning Tree

Once dinner was finished, the couples were shown to their quarters. Draco and Hermione were shown to Draco's old bedroom. Hermione was not at all surprised to see the decor of the room.

It was a dark room; the walls were draped in a rich dark blue fabric that looked hard to maintain. The bed that took center stage in the room was a black four-poster with sheets that matched the drapery on the walls. There was a black desk on one side of the room and a love seat on the other. The love seat sat nicely next to a small fireplace and a moderately big bookcase.

"This room screams Draco."-Hermione told him.

"Yes, well, it is my room after all."

"You couldn't have had it like this as a child."

"I have, actually. I had a play area elsewhere in the house. The bed has changed but the rest is pretty much the same."

"Even the bookcase?"

"Yeah, the bookcase has always been there. The books have changed, however."

"You won't mind if I take a look, right?"

"Of course not, my little bookworm. It would be a crime for a lover of books, such as yourself, not to look at a book-filled bookcase."

Hermione walked over to the bookcase and noticed the rather large amount of classics that Draco had in his personal collection. There were classics of various countries and some lesser-known works that seemed interesting enough. From Mauppasant to Dickens, from Cervantes to Fitzgerald there was an expansive collection of literature. In fact, it was a surprise to her that there were books of almost every European country, a few from the East and from the Americas. Her curiosity peaked and she asked:

"Which is your favorite of these? You know, aside from Wilde."

He thought about it for a minute. "Fourth shelf from the top, fifteenth book…I think."

She looked for it and her eyes widened: "_Jane Eyre_?"

"Oh, sorry. Fifth shelf."

Hermione looked again. "_The Woman in White_. Huh, I'm surprised that I haven't read it."

"I think I'm more surprised than you are."

"Hey, it is entirely possible that I have not read a book."

"Yes, but highly unlikely."-He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny Draco. So, do you recommend it?"

"I do. Collins knows how to hook the writer. It's not exactly the thickest book at only about 600 pages but either way it only took me two days to finish because I couldn't set it down."

"I'll take your word for it. I never knew this about you Draco. We'd talked about books before but I didn't know just how much you liked muggle literature."

"Well now you do. It's ironic, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was raised in a wizard home and my favorite book is from a muggle author; you were raised in a muggle home and your favorite book was written by wizards."

"I never thought about it. That is funny."

"Want to read in bed?"-He suggested.

"I'm tired, actually. I think I'd much rather cuddle if that's alright with you."

"It is, I just don't know if we're allowed to cuddle with that spell that Galatea put on us."

"I asked her as you came up here. She said cuddling would be fine."

"Ok, then."

They changed into their pajamas and got into bed. There they cuddled and happily remembered times where cuddling was just a comforting method. They remembered now the simple pleasures of holding onto one another; of being intimate without being sexually intimate. They were just feeling each other in the most innocent way possible and at that moment, they realized jus how much it was that they had both missed it. Cuddling is always a matter of trust between couples and these two were no different. Hermione had asked to cuddle because it had dawned on her that they hadn't truly cuddled since before the end of the war…it made her realize that what Galatea said about their bond being sick was very true, considering that they didn't truly trust each other. Hermione and Draco both knew that despite what they told one another, they weren't completely trusting because of all the past hurts that had gone on between them. Now, especially with the appearance of a mad Parvati, their trust in each other had come to the forefront of both their minds and had remained unspoken. Draco feared that Parvati might hurt Hermione just to spite him and because of this he knew that he would do absolutely anything to keep Hermione safe; when in his fear he squeezed her hand and she, reassuringly, squeezed his back, he knew that she would be there for him no matter what. He knew right then that anything that had happened in the past should remain in the past, that he had let everything go. She, in turn, had known for quite a bit that she would trust Draco with her life. And in midst this realization of pure trust, the couple fell deeply asleep and it would only be hours later that a fire would wake Draco up.

* * *

It was around four a.m. when Draco woke up to the sound of a tree falling in the backyard. He abruptly sat up and was surprised when Hermione still lay beside him, deep in slumber. Draco walked to the window and noticed a birch tree lying on the lawn; Draco could tell it had been detached by fire considering that there were cinders at the bottom of it. Then a bust of fire came out of seemingly nowhere and took out another birch. Blaise. It had to be Blaise.

Draco grabbed a robe and some slippers and ran downstairs and into the patio only to find that Blaise had torn off the second birch and was now on the ground with his head on his knees and his hands over his head, violently grasping his own hair. Draco knew to be wary of his best friend at this very moment, so from relatively far away, he said:

"Blaise, what happened? Why are you so upset?"

Blaise's head snapped up. "Huh, so you noticed."

"Well considering that you're killing my mother's garden and her favorite trees, I'd say yes, I noticed. I'm surprised no one else has. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"She's thinking about calling the wedding off. This whole mess with Parvati is making her change her mind."

"How has she changed her mind, doesn't she love you?"

"She does. She told me that she loves me and that she's deeply in love, but she doesn't think we should get married."

"Blaise, I don't mean to be rude mate, but there has to be something missing here. I swear she looks at you as if the sun rises and sets with you."

"That was corny Dray."

"So what if it was? You two love each other too much for that to happen just at random. There must be a reason that she's having cold feet."

"Yeah, it's called I'm a monster and she hates me, she hates what I've made of Parvati and fears being like that herself."

"Blaise! You are not a monster! And what happened to Parvati was NOT your fault. I think Ileana just fears losing you."

"But you don't know for sure."

"No."-There was an awkward silence during which an idea popped into Draco's head- "I know how I can find out. Hermione is going to hate me for it, but the plan will go on. I'll be right back. Can I trust you not to ruin the rest of the garden or do I have to fireproof everything?"

"I'll control myself, just go."-Blaise said in anger.

Draco ran up back to his room and shook Hermione awake. She grumbled: "What?"

"I need you to talk to Ileana. She's breaking off her engagement to Blaise and I think she's just nervous. Blaise is distraught."

It took a while for Hermione to get out of bed and rub her eyes, but eventually she got up and said: "I'm pretty sure you're right. I'll go talk to her in a second."

"Thank you. I have to go back to Blaise before he breaks his promise and turns the garden into a fiery inferno."

* * *

Hermione grabbed a robe and her feet padded down the hall to the room where Ileana was staying. She knocked on the door and heard sniffles coming from the other side and a broken voice say: "Go…away. Please."

"Ilia it's Hermione. Are you alright?"

She sobbed briefly. "Fine. Leave me alone."

"Ileana please open the door and talk to me. I know you're distraught. Talk to me."

Sniffles. "O-ok."

A visibly broken Ileana opened the door seconds later. Her usually perfectly kept hair was all askew and her eyes were red and puffy as was her nose and her cheeks were stained with unstoppable tears. She looked a mess and though Hermione didn't usually give hugs to everyone, she wrapped her arms around the broken woman and let her cry her little heart out. A bit later the two sat down on the edge of the unmade bed and had a chat.

"I had to let him go, Hermione."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blaise…I can't just let him marry me. Parvati is going to ruin it for him and I just want to avoid that. If we break it off she has no reason to hurt him."

"Are you saying that because you think she's going to kill you?"

"She wants to, I know that. I don't care about dying if it meant that Blaise would be happy but my death wouldn't be good for him. I know it."

"And breaking things off with him is? Can't you see that he's dying on the inside? He's about to burn an entire garden for Merlin's sake!"

"I'm just so scared. I've never been this scared or so out of control. I feel borderline irrational!"

"Just relax. You **are** being irrational. Leaving Blaise isn't going to solve anything. He'd be miserable without you and Parvati would have won. Under normal circumstances you have seemed to keep your cool. Why are you breaking down now? You know Blaise loves you more than anything. Take a deep breath and think about it."

"Now?"

"Of course now."

Ileana laid back a bit, closed her eyes and then thought about everything as she took deep breaths. For a few minutes deep breathing and thinking is all she did. She then opened her eyes and looked at Hermione.

"I've been so stupid!"

"I wouldn't say stupid…"

"It's stupid! I'm hurting myself and Blaise AND I'm making it easier for Parvati to find me because it **would **be easier for her to find me if Blaise and I separate." She got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to find Blaise and apologize." She started sprinting out the door and that's when Hermione realized that Ileana was running around and out of the house in a nightie that barely reached mid thigh. She grabbed a throw she saw on the couch and ran after her.

"Ileana it's cold out! For the love of-put this over yourself!"

Ileana kept running regardless. "I don't care! Besides if I get cold Blaise has the ability to warm me up… literally."

Ileana ran onto the patio and then to the gardens as the cold wind made the ends of her baby doll seem like they were floating in midst air. The more she ran, the bigger the silhouette of Blaise became until she tackled him to the ground and hugged him tight to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Blaise. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Ilia? What? I thought you hated me."

"Of course not you silly man! I love you so much, I'm just frightened."

"I knew it. You're frightened of me."

"No that's not it at all. It's the whole situation with Parvati. I'm afraid that she'll hurt you through me and I've just…well, you see Blaise…"

"What's wrong, cara?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the worry. She knew she had to tell him the truth before it was too late. "I'm pregnant."

Shock filled his body as his brain processed the words his beloved was telling him. He didn't react at all-he became stone as he thought about this news. His fear of his inner monster being let loose was nothing compared to the fear of plaguing a child with the same curse he was forced to live with. He always knew that from the get go of having a child he would feel guilty. Then he thought…he would treat that baby as best he could and love it entirely. He wouldn't leave like his father had done to him; he would stick by his son or daughter through thick and thin. And Ilia! Sweet, overworked Ilia had been walking around worried that his demented ex lover would hurt him through her and the baby. It's a wonder she hadn't said something before. He was determined to be the best support system he could be under the circumstances. So the first thing he did to react was to give her a gentle kiss and say:  
"I love you, Ilia."

She sighed in relief. "Ok, you're taking this well. Thank Merlin!"

"I could never react badly to having a child with you. I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts."

"So you're fine with this, really?"

"Yes, of course I am! I love you and I'm going to love our baby so much."-he said as he lifted her into the air and gave her a twirl.

Draco and Hermione looked at their friends with joy in their eyes. Draco then wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed the top of her head. He then whispered:

"I think since we're all up we should get to Sweden already. Besides with the baby coming, it's best to be away."

Hermione nodded.

"Draco, I'm going to be a father!"-Blaise told him enthusiastically.

"I heard, mate. Congratulations!"

"You're going to be the godfather, right?"

"Sure if that's what you want."

"Great!"-Blaise then turned his attention to Ileana and told her: "Let's get married when we get to Sweden."

"Whoa what? Just out of the blue?"-She responded.

"Yes, why not? It's spontaneous, romantic and that way we'll be married before the baby arrives."

Ileana gave him a stern look before she smiled and said: "Oh, alright."

"Great!"-Hermione said. "Now let's go pack and tell everyone we're leaving early."

"Oh no you don't. Blaise fix my mother's garden first."-Draco said. "Unless you want her finding you in Sweden and murdering you which I doubt Ileana would be happy about."

Blaise laughed: "Can you blame me? I thought I was losing my one true love."

"Yes, I know. But it's all settled now, so fix it."

"Fine."

And as Blaise started fixing the fallen and singed trees with his wand, Ileana wrapped her arms around his waist all the while Draco and Hermione headed back to the house, hand in hand, to pack for their voyage.


	14. Us & Demon Love Songs

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but I come across important points. I've some visual aid this time around considering that there's a wedding dress involved. At the bottom give you guys the info for Ileana's dress. Also it occurred to me that the OCs don't have specific descriptions, so if anyone wants to know how I see the OCs, you're welcome to ask for I've cast all of them. :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Us & Demon Love Songs

Dawn had nearly broken when Blaise, Draco, Hermione & Ileana waited for Axel in the front of le Maison Malfoy. Originally, Galatea was supposed to escort the group, but she had left early to place more protection wards around the Swedish home after she heard the news of Ileana's pregnancy. Axel fought her over who would place the wards but, as happens with most couples, she won the argument. Axel gathered the keys to the main gate of the house and went outside to meet the two young couples. The young four were dressed appropriately for cold weather, as they had been warned that it would be chilly when they arrived due to a freak cold front.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. But before we apparate, know that the house is isolated by a bridge. You will have access to the bridge and will be able to get out of the house, but for your safety keep these trips for moments when they are strictly necessary. The wards we've placed will only permit Galate, you and myself inside the perimeter. Anyone else tries and an alarm will go off; the wards will also shock the intruder and knock them out."

"I agree that we're not going to venture out much. All the information on the wards are definitely good to know."-Hermione commented.

Axel nodded. He grabbed on to the group and they apparated to Sweden. They appeared in the front yard. Axel was accustomed to the sight of the beautiful home, but the four young people were amazed at the simple yet beautiful abode. It lay on a small island connected to the mainland by a bridge. The home looked like a cottage out of a fairy tale except thrice as large. The lovely cream color of the exterior warmed the otherwise chilly looking scene.

"Welcome!"-Galatea said appearing at the grand entryway. "Ilia, I've summoned a dress maker for you! I've also gotten a tailor for the boys and someone to officiate the wedding. The house-elves are taking care of the catering. Come in, come in! It's an exciting day! You're getting married! Ahh!"

Galatea bounced into the house and Axel explained her erratic behavior. "My wife is perfectly calm 99% of the time, but when it comes to weddings…she bounces. Literally, the excitement takes over. Also this is the first wedding she's dealt with in a few years seeing as most of the members of the society are already married."

"She plans all the weddings of members?"-Ileana asked.

"Yes. Not because anyone is forced but because she's good at it. If we were entirely human she'd do it for a living."-Axel responded.

They all walked into the house and were happy to feel the comforting warmth of the home. The décor of the foyer and the hallway was very inviting. The walls were in a warm cream color and the carpet was a rich brown. Galatea bounced in front of them and took them into the living room where house elves brought them tea, pumpkin juice and a variety of breakfast foods.

Galatea was beaming at them as she said: "I figured you'd be hungry and I observed some of your likes so there's a lot of things prepared. Take your time and once you're all done we can start getting ready for the wedding! Oh, I remember when Axel and I got married!"-She then drifted off into dreamland.

The young couples got to have their breakfast while Galatea found her way to her husband's lap and proceeded to act like an excited girl as she thought of weddings. Because it was so uncommon to see her in this state, Ileana and Hermione watched the odd behavior intently. They eventually snapped out of it; Hermione snapped out of it when Draco nudged her and Ileana snapped out of it when Blaise whispered that it would be wise for her to eat.

Once they were finished eating, Galatea took off like a firecracker and got everyone to his or her individual fittings. Whilst the women and men were outfitted Galatea and Axel made sure to decorate the ballroom to make it fitting for a wedding. Because they set no color and it was a shotgun wedding, Galatea took it upon herself to make floral arrangements of gardenias, baby's breath and hints of light pink roses. The flowers were placed on vases made out of ice that had charms on them so they wouldn't melt. Axel had made the ballroom smaller so as to not appear empty considering the small number of people and he'd made an arch out of ice, which he also charmed to keep from melting. It was beautiful and gave the wedding a winter theme in a late summer setting.

When everything was ready, Galatea transfigured her clothes into a pale blue dress and Axel transfigured his clothes into a simple black suit with a shirt slightly matching the color of his wife's dress. They separated and went to look for the bride and groom.

Everything was ready as Blaise, Draco and Axel made their way down from one of the guest rooms into the ballroom. It was very much a quick wedding because, despite having to choose a dress, the men had to wait only a few minutes for the ladies to arrive. Hermione entered the ballroom with a slight spring on her step with a lovely bouquet of light pink roses and then stood to the left side of the arch.

The wedding officiator popped into place and just as Galatea was about to leave so everything could star and Ileana could walk down the aisle, the nervous bride asked:

"I don't want to walk the aisle alone. Could you please…?"

"I'd love to, sweetie."-Galatea said with a bright smile on her face.

And with that they walked down the aisle.

Blaise was simply amazed by the beauty he was witnessing. Ileana looked glowing and positively stunning carrying herself down the aisle, wedding dress and bouquet in tow. Her copper curls were contained in a stylish bun and she wore no veil but instead a diamond encrusted headband and two simple diamond stud earrings as jewelry. Her gown was a long white sheath with lace cap sleeves and some lace detailing in the top*. One of the most beautiful details of the dress, however, was one Blaise wouldn't see until later. The most beautiful detail was the keyhole back, making the lovely bride's back give off a hint of sensuality.

Ileana's eyes sparkled as she looked at Blaise who was dapper as ever in his tuxedo. She was incredibly happy that she would be getting married to the man she loved and they would be starting a family together. As hard and as much as she worked and though she tried to hide it, she really did want to start a family and she was glad that she was starting it with her soul mate.

Galatea let Ileana go as they reached the arch and took the bride's romantic bouquet. Ileana took Blaise's hands in hers as the ceremony began:

"Friends, we are here to celebrate the joining of Ms. Ileana Swanson and Mr. Blaise Zabini. Love is such a beautiful bond that in the Wizarding World it is near permanent. In fact, love creates bonds itself and is one of the most astonishing and powerful devices of good. That this wizard and this witch have decided to enter into a permanent bond, into this contract of loyalty and fidelity means that they have thought seriously of being there for each other until the very end. Mr. Zabini repeat after me…"-He continued to recite what Blaise would remember always.

"I, Blaise Zabini take you, Ileana Swanson to be my wife. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part."

Blaise confidently repeated the most traditional of all vows to his glowing bride and then it was her turn to recite her vows to him. With a nervously girlish voice she repeated:

"I, Ileana Swanson take you, Blaise Zabini to be my husband. To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part."

The wizard smiled and then continued the ceremony: "If anyone should find just cause why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a riotous silence and the couple beamed as the officiator finally said:

"Then by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And as if he had but a moment of life left, Blaise pulled his wife into him and gave her, the sweetest yet most passionate kiss he could muster. They completely dazzled each other and in that moment, as cliché as it sounded, they felt like they were the only two people in the world. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes as they smiled brightly.

As the couple went on to have their first dance to music provided for them**, Draco and Hermione looked sadly at the newlyweds and then at each other. The wedding had been beautiful but, in a way, it only served to remind them that because of their own faults and fears and arguments, they had missed out on having an experience like the one their friends were having. They would be happy and likely with a child in their arms. But now they had to live with the consequences of their actions and they had long accepted that they had to rebuild bridges. It seemed like they were on a long road but they were conquering it together.

Draco walked over to the love of his life and wrapped his arms around her. "That's going to be us one day. I promise."-He said softly into her ear and then kissed her cheek.

* * *

Back in England, Parvati began a rage at the very moment Blaise and Ileana kissed and became man and wife. It was as if something inside her knew that Blaise would never be hers now and so she snapped. The healers in St. Mungo's were slightly frightened, but nevertheless determined to calm her down. It took five male healers to set her over the bed and bind her to it, after which she was given a sedative potion. Once she had fallen asleep, she received a visitor.

Dean Thomas was simultaneously afraid and in love with Parvati Patil. He was very well aware that she was only using him and that she would never love him like she loved Blaise. She frightened him when she told him the extent of her plan to ruin the person she loved the most: not only did she want to expose them and send them to jail, but she wanted to personally, in her words: "flay them alive."

Yet, he couldn't stop himself. He would do anything she requested. This time, however, she couldn't tell him what it was that she wanted because she was locked up. In fact, unless you were a St. Mungo's staff member it would be impossible to break her out. He would've asked for Lavender's help considering she was as crazy as Parvati, but Lavender was currently in a work exchange program with a hospital in Egypt and wouldn't be back for months. Dean didn't want to waste valuable time waiting for Lavender to return.

He got closer to Parvati and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. In the months that he would have to wait for Lavender to return, he would execute his beloved's plan so that when she was awake and released, she would start to love him. She would be ever so grateful that she no longer needed to be haunted by her desire to kill and maim and cause pain. He left the hospital room and apparated back to his apartment.

He hadn't slept all night because he had kept vigil over his deranged lover, so he took a nap. But once he woke, he knew the first thing he needed to do. It wasn't going to be easy, but if he remained very calm about it and put on his best sad face, he would get what he was aiming for; the one thing Parvati had never told him that was essential right now. The very next day he was going to fool Harry Potter into giving up the location of the headquarters of the Inked.

* * *

**Ileana's dress: David's Bridal website. Style: T3342**

**Blaise and Ileana's song: Us by Regina Spektor.**

**Also, I'd like all of you to keep in mind that Harry and Padma are going to become actively involved in the story.**


	15. The Rape Of The Lotus

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. To be honest I've had this chapter written for a while but school kind of got in the way of editing and posting. My bad. Thanks to those who reviewed. WARNING: There's no Draco or Hermione in this chapter but these events are pivotal and we will get back to them in the next chapter. Also as the title indicates, there is a rape in this chapter; nothing too graphic though. **

**Chapter Fifteen: The Rape of the Lotus**

Luna Lovegood languidly lay in the Malfoy garden, taking in the lovely scents that the flowers sprouted from their beings. Despite all the obstacles that were appearing in the way, all the complications and moments of despair, Luna was perfectly content. Things could be better, she knew, but before they got better she made sure to keep Ronald under control, seeing as he was losing his patience more often than ever and she made sure to find comfort in his embrace or she feared she'd lose her senses.

Blaise, Draco, Hermione & Ileana had been gone for three days now and everyone at the Malfoy home, except Luna was on edge. She tried her best to cheer everyone up but no matter what she did, they kept being in a conjoint foul mood. As Luna pondered these things she felt quite frustrated that her clairvoyance hadn't done something about it.

Luna had kept the secret for years and had only recently told Ron about it. Before the war she had had a vague gift of clairvoyance and after the war it had only gotten stronger. What once used to be vague visions of faces were now full pictures of situations. The visions, however, were few and often occurred with long periods of time in between. It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't access her mind and foresee any events useful to herself and everyone at the home. But just as she thought that, her wish came true and she saw something very important:

_The house was lovely. Warm yellow walls glowed in the darkness. The house was in chaos. There were picture frames shattered on the floor. There were people in the kitchen: a man was throwing a woman on the floor as he roughly kissed her. He brushed the woman's long black hair out of her face and revealed a set of frightened brown eyes. The man then ran his hands all over her body. He lifts up her skirt and unbuttons his pants as he continues to kiss her. A bright line shines._

Luna came out of her vision and tried to vividly recall what she had seen. The house in the vision wasn't one that she had seen before and because the picture frames was shattered she wasn't sure who lived there. What she was sure of was that a woman with black hair was being assaulted. The worst part was that she could recall all of the details of her face. All she saw was black hair and brown eyes. She ran up to the house, ignoring Ron's desire for a kiss and found Harper in the living room.

Harper looked up at her with worry as she took in Luna's panicked and disheveled state.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"I had a vision and someone's going to get raped."

"Whoa-whoa, wait. You had a vision?"

"Yes! And I want to help but I can't see who's getting attacked exactly. I need your help."

"What can I do to help?"

"I have no idea but I need to focus my mind more to see if I find something."

Harper thought for a moment and then recollected: "Maybe I could use Legilimency on you?"

"It wouldn't work on visions."

"No, but it would on the details."

Luna shook her head. "I've asked Ron to do it and it's just not possible."

Harper frowned. She didn't want to do what she was thinking of because it wasn't strictly speaking legal but then they've all been doing something illegal by becoming Inked and that had gone on for years. She sighed.

"Luna, I know a way for me to meld my mind with yours and I can look through everything. You'd have to trust me, however and really focus on the vision. If you do that I'll be in your vision and it'll be like I'm there. I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a shot."

Luna shakily nodded.

"Lay on the sofa over there and I'll sit on a chair next to you."

"Ok."

Ron came into the room and looked at Luna with worry in his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lu?"

"Hold my hand Ronald. I'm frightened."

"Okay."

Luna did as Harper had asked of her and Ronald stood by her and held Luna's hand as Harper took a seat. Luna thought of the terrible vision she had had and Harper started concentrating her entire mind on melding with Luna. In about two minutes, Harper felt herself inside of Luna's mind.

There she encountered a house in disarray and a man throwing a woman on the ground in the kitchen. Right off the bat, she could tell who he was-it was Dean. She then quickly moved around Dean to confirm that her suspicions had been right and her eyes widened when she saw the poor broken flower being assaulted. She then quickly escaped Luna's mind and once she did both Luna and Ron looked to her for answers.

"Contact Harry Potter. Immediately."-Harper said.

"Why? What's wrong?"-Ron said.

"It's Padma. Dean's going to attack her."

The three got up and briefly argued about which way to contact him. The three were all talking at the same time until Ron whistled loudly and told them all to shut up. He conjured his Patronus and sent it with the emergency message praying that Harry would get it on time.

* * *

Harry James Potter was a happy man on this particular day. He had been in love for quite some time and he wanted to make it official. He wanted to propose to his lovely Padma. The proposal had been in his plans for ages but it wasn't until last night that Padma's father (after a week of consideration) had finally given Harry his blessing to marry his daughter.

Mr. Patil was thankful that Harry was the hero of the Wizarding World, but there were a few obstacles in his giving his permission and this had caused a delay in Harry's plans. The first thing that bothered Mr. Patil was simply that Harry was not Indian; no matter how modern the world got, some traditions were just hard to let go. This fact was later considered irrelevant after serious persuasion from Mrs. Patil. There was no objection in terms of stability for Mr. Patil knew Harry to be more than able to maintain his daughter safe and give her a good and economically stable home.

The large obstacle was quite simply that Harry and Padma had moved in together without his permission and were living in sin. It was very difficult for the man to accept that his daughter had been defiled and deflowered before reaching the marriage bed. This led to a serious conversation between father and daughter about her feelings towards The-Boy-Who Lived (he was very careful not to let slip the real reason he was having this conversation with her). After that conversation and some drawn out consideration, Mr. Patil gave Harry his permission.

As such, Harry was now happily attending to his work at the Auror office after having picked up the engagement ring he had gotten Padma out of his vault at Gringotts. His plan was to simply arrive home with a dozen pink roses (her favorite), grab her and just say it…just come out and ask her. Padma was just as simple as he was when it came to how she liked to live and he knew that she would love him all the more for proposing in their home as opposed to proposing in public whilst doing an elaborate and overly romantic gesture. Unfortunately for Harry, and up until this moment unbeknownst to him, he wouldn't be able to propose that night.

It was in midst his happiness that the terrier Patronus appeared in his office. He knew it was Ron so he paid all the attention in the world to its message.

"Harry, go home. Padma's in danger!"

As soon as he heard those words, he quickly ran to the fireplace in his office and apparated home.

* * *

Padma Patil was not a very superstitious woman. Though she knew all the superstitions her mother believed in, she never really believed them herself. But today, one said superstition had been plaguing her and as such she had been nervous the whole day.

After finishing Hogwarts, Padma surprised her family by deciding to become a writer. At first she wrote short stories for The Quibbler as she and Luna had become friends and Luna was interested in having stories published in her family's newspaper. With these stories she had gained a bit of a fan base and decided to write a novel that was rapidly published and a success in wizarding communities all over the world.

It had been after the success of her novel that she had bumped into Harry on a trip to Diagon Alley. She literally bumped into him as she had been walking with a pile full of books on her way to the register in Flourish and Blotts. When she bumped into him all her books fell to the ground and he, ever the gentleman helped her carry all of them.

To this day Padma still laughed at the fact that she and Harry had asked each other out at the exact same time after they had exited the bookshop. There had been some blushing at that occurrence and a murmured "Yes I will go out with you."

A few days later the two tried, in vain, to go to a popular Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. It was a failed attempt not because they couldn't get a table (because that had been settled right after the host saw their faces), but because despite the years past, Harry was still followed by the press when he was on a date. This was on top of the fact that Padma was now a hot commodity thanks to the success of her book and was also being watched like a hawk. So many camera flashes had gone off in their faces that Harry grabbed her and they apparated out of the restaurant. They popped up right at the London entrance of The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Padma walked a few streets in muggle London to make sure they weren't followed and then hailed a cab, which then took them to the small and quiet restaurant where they would have their first date. They had wound up at a small pizza place, shared a medium pizza and tried some beer all the while laughing at the events prior to their finding a place to themselves. They found that they had much in common and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. From then on in they became inseparable.

A year had passed when Padma had asked Harry to move in with her. He smiled brightly and said yes and when he did the couple decided to buy a new house in a muggle neighborhood in the country. This way they could both have the quiet life they wanted. They had moved into the home only a month ago and they enjoyed it loads.

Today, the house had brought Padma a bad feeling. Her mother always had a problem with cats, feeling that it was bad luck to gaze upon one in the morning and to see it coming towards her when she was leaving the house. Padma always thought this was nonsense but this morning, as Harry walked over to the mailbox to get their muggle mail and she saw a cat walking towards him she got a chill all throughout her body. She kissed Harry good-bye before he left to his office and remained in a state of unease the rest of the morning.

It was during lunchtime that it happened. Padma was still nervous but she started making herself some lunch so that she could get to work on her new novel. As she prepared her food, she heard the door open and turned around to see who it was. She came face to face with Dean Thomas.

She sighed in relief for she was unaware that Dean had gone mad and was unaware that her sister had gone mad. She said hello to him and asked what he was doing here. Dean seemed in a complete daze when he saw Padma and said nothing.

"Dean, are you ok?"-Padma asked.

It took him a while, but finally, he uttered: "I love you, sweetheart."

"Dean, you barely know me and I'm in love with Harry."

Dean didn't process any of the words she had said for he was completely confused and thought that he was standing in front of Parvati. This belief then caused him to throw himself on her. Padma screamed and searched her pockets for her wand and panicked when she remembered that she had left it on her bedside table. She grabbed the bowl she was mixing her salad in and hit Dean over the head with it. The hit on the head didn't deter him at all from his attack of her.

In Dean's mind he was doing the regular foreplay he did with Parvati and she was, as always, playing hard to get and fighting him until he entered her and her reactions would change. But that was in Dean's mind…in reality Padma feared for her life. She wished more than anything that she could contact Harry but she couldn't at the moment.

Dean pushed Padma down to the ground and kissed her. He then ran his hands through her body and attacked her neck with his mouth. Padma tried to push him off with all her strength and scratched at his face and arms but that only urged him on. Eventually Dean lifted Padma's skirt, pinned her arms down with one of his hands, ripped off her underwear with the other and then proceeded to undo his pants.

Padma had panicked before but now she was just incredibly desperate to get Dean off her. She let out a scream that pierced the silent air and went throughout the house as Dean did the unthinkable and violated her.

It was at that precise moment when Harry arrived and threw a stinging hex at Dean, pulled him off (or rather kicked him off) of Padma and cast a Petrificus Totalus. As Dean lied stiff as a rock, Harry was completely preoccupied with attending to Padma. He leaned down to gently sit her up and she stiffened at first but then relaxed knowing that Harry had just saved her and that he would never hurt her.

Harry pushed her skirt down and undid his Auror robe and wrapped her in it. His eyes were near tears as he held her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, Padma. This is all my fault."

Padma sniffled and in a hoarse voice, she said: "It's not your fault Harry, it's mine."

"How is it your fault? You've done nothing wrong, flower, nothing!"

"If I had had my wand it wouldn't have happened. I was asking for it."-She said looking away from him.

Harry gently took her chin in his right hand and turned her face to look at him. "You didn't ask for this Padma. Not at all! You're the smartest, sweetest, kindest, most beautiful woman inside and out that I've ever met. I have no idea why Dean did this but I will get to the bottom of it."

Harry grabbed Padma into his arms and took her to the bathroom, sat her down on the edge of the bathtub and drew her a bath. As he did a thought entered Padma; she voiced it.

"He kept calling me Parvati."

"Dean was calling you by your sister's name?"

Padma nodded. She then continued: "How did you know to come home?"

"Ron sent me a Patronus. I'm going to have to send him an owl. Give me a second I'll be right back. After the bath we have to go straight to St. Mungo's. Ok?"

She nodded at him and watched as he went to get some parchment and a quill. She briefly smiled as she acknowledged that Harry was always taking care of her-especially in her time of despair. It showed how much he truly cared.

The bath was now full of water and Padma undressed and carefully got in the water feeling sore all over. Harry came back in less than a minute and watched over Padma as he wrote Ron a brief owl. When Padma winced, Harry dropped the quill and went over to her and gave her a small bottle of pain potion he had grabbed from the medicine cabinet.

"Thank you, Harry."-She said before gulping the pain potion down in one swig.

Harry nodded and quickly finished his letter and went into the living room to hand it to their owl, Archimedes. He tied Dean up before he awoke and called his assistant Aidan to take him off to Azkaban and to come file the rape report at St. Mungo's once the bastard was locked away. He then went back to Padma and after she got dressed they rapidly popped over to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Ron and Luna read the letter Harry had sent them, wrote him a reply and then went to Galatea for help. Galatea knew for a fact that Dean's plan was to get Harry to tell him where they all were but it was nonsensical because despite what Parvati and Dean believed, Harry and Padma hadn't bonded. A letter was then sent to Hermione and company so that they could be aware of Dean's attack. Unfortunately for all of them, they were stuck in their respective hiding places and they simply hoped that now that Harry had been involved, they could get some help without getting arrested themselves for committing an illegal act.

* * *

As Padma was treated by one of the lead healers, Harry's assistant was getting the statements Harry had to make about the assault. It was during this that Harry received Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_I knew she was in danger because Luna had a vision of it. I'm not going to go into details of how she saw it but needless to say we were worried. _

_It's been partially my fault that you're in this mess. See during our sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione, unknowingly committed an illegal act and performed the True Love's Pledge with Malfoy. Basically, she's bonded to him in a way she never could be with me and got married to me despite the fact that he had left her, that he played dead and that she still loved him. When Malfoy came back she reunited with him and I allowed it because I've been unhappy in my marriage with Hermione and she has been with me. We've merely been best friends masquerading as lovers and when I realized that (for I knew Hermione had known it long ago), I also bonded with someone and that was Luna._

_Nevertheless Parvati Patil has a vendetta against all of us. Her main reason is because her ex lover, Blaise Zabini left her and she became obsessive. That being said because she wants to destroy all of us, it's pretty clear that she harbors a deep envy of all our relationships. She tried to kill a few of us in a mad rage and luckily we sent her to St. Mungo's and she's been locked in the loony bin so to speak. Dean, in turn, has been Parvati's lover for a long time and he's madly in love with her. I'm not an expert, but if I had to guess, Dean was either following Parvati's orders or doing something to please her._

_Either way, this has all been a matter of the Society of the Inked, as we call ourselves. I know I am risking being arrested for doing this illegal act, but it's better if you hear from me what's really going on and why you've been attacked. Dean wants to get rid of us and he thought that you had bonded with Padma and would know where we are. _

_If there's anything else you need, do not hesitate to come visit me. The address has been charmed so that only you and Padma can see it._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ron_

_P.S. Luna says hi._

Harry was very well aware of the fact that his two best friend's had a warrant out for their arrest and he had been asked to stay out of it for conflict of interest. He just never thought that their problems would find their way to him. He now hated the fact that he was forced to choose between reporting Ron and Hermione or doing what, in this instance, he thought was right by putting away people that had done harm to others. It took him a minute, but everything became clear. Parvati and Dean had to be locked up-no matter how hard it would be to explain to Padma that he had to lock up her sister.


End file.
